Le Pouvoir du Mal
by Yukimai-chan
Summary: Et si l'espion de l'ordre n'était pas celui qu'on croit ? Et si Harry n'avait jamais perdu sa famille ? Si un héritage magique venait tout changer ? Le représentant du mal n'est pas celui que l'on croit.
1. Le commencement

**OoOoO**

**31 octobre 1981**

La pluie tombait depuis un peu plus de 2 jours et cette nuit-là un orage terrible avait éclaté, même la magie en semblait légèrement brouillée empêchant et les communications moldues et la cheminée qui ne semblait plus fonctionner. Lily et James Potter étaient donc sans nouvelles depuis plusieurs heures et, pour quelqu'un dans leur position, s'était très inquiétant. James faisait les cents pas dans le salon, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Lily, elle, était sous le cadre de la porte menant au salon, appuyée contre le bois, elle regardait son mari, dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur d'inquiétude. Minuit venait de sonner lorsque la porte explosa, laissant le passage à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Alors que les sorts commençaient à voler à travers la pièce, trois autres personnes arrivèrent pour aider la famille. Trois hommes expérimentés qui retinrent les mangemorts avec James pendant que Lily courait au premier étage chercher son fils d'un an, le petit Harry Potter. Elle allait sortir le bébé en pleur de son berceau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance et sa rage et derrière lui, Peter Pettigrew, le rat, le traître en qui ils avaient eu le malheur de faire confiance.

- Donne-moi l'enfant et je te laisserai la vie Sang-de-bourbe, demanda gentiment le Mage Noir.

- Jamais ! Tu ne t'approcheras pas de mon enfant !

Le Mage propulsa la femme contre le mur, la laissant en vie mais inconsciente, alors qu'Harry se levait dans son berceau, toujours en pleurant, face au Lord. Voldemort regarda l'enfant pendant quelques secondes complètement dégoûté par ce mini Sang-de-bourbe sensé l'anéantir. Avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, il leva sa baguette devant lui, visant le bébé.

- Adieu Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Seulement, il ne fut pas le seul à lancer le sort. Le rat, dérangé par les yeux vert de l'enfant avait lui aussi lancé le sort. Les deux sorts mortels filèrent vers le garçon mais au lieu de le tuer, ils se retournèrent chacun contre leur expéditeur. Dans un grand éclair de lumière verte, les deux hommes disparurent.

Lorsque James et les autres entrèrent paniqués dans la chambre après s'être débarrassé des mangemorts, ils virent trois choses :

- Lily, vivante, qui se relevait lentement et en tenant sa tête douloureuse.

- Harry dans son berceau, qui souriait en jouant avec une peluche en forme de chien.

- Et un gros tas de cendre près d'une robe de sorcier noire.

Une fois le choc passé, les quatre hommes réagirent enfin. Remus se précipita vers Lily après que James lui eut demandé de s'en occuper. Pendant ce temps, James couru vers la chambre des maîtres pour faire leurs valises et partir d'ici. Sirius, lui, se lança vers Harry, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien. Le dernier, Severus, disparu après avoir murmuré à l'intention des autres :

- Je vais prévenir Albus.

Une fois que James eut fini les bagages le plus rapidement possible, Harry dans les bras de sa mère, Sirius et Remus rassurés sur le sort de leurs amis, ils purent tous partir pour Poudlard où devait les attendre Albus et Severus. Severus qui, pour garder l'amitié de sa meilleure amie et presque sœur Lily, avait fait la paix avec James et Sirius et n'avait jamais eu la marque des ténèbres. Comme ils le pensaient, les deux hommes les attendaient. Albus assis dans son fauteuil avec quelques bonbons au citron et Severus faisant les cent pas devant le bureau du premier. Les deux parurent soulagés lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce. Severus consentit à s'asseoir pendant qu'Albus invoquait quatre fauteuils confortables.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien. Severus, mon petit, vous voulez bien allez prévenir notre espion que tout va bien ? Ensuite, je te demanderai de revenir.

L'homme acquiesça et, après un dernier regard sur la petite famille, prit la poudre de cheminette, murmura sa destination et parti dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Après un signe de tête d'Albus, James conta se qui s'était passé.

- La tempête a brouillé les communications et la cheminée ne voulait pas fonctionner, vous avez du vous en rendre compte. J'allais dire à Lily de prendre Harry lorsque Voldemort est arrivé avec ses toutous, presque tout de suite après Severus, Moony et Patmol sont arrivés. Le reste, Severus vous l'a sûrement dit. Ce que je voudrais savoir par contre, c'est comment ont-ils su que Voldemort arrivait ?

- Notre espion nous a contacté, disant que Voldemort était parti pour vous tuer, vous, mais surtout Harry. Sachant que Peter était le gardien du secret, nous avons su très rapidement qui était le traître que l'on cherchait. Ils sont partis immédiatement à votre secours.

La lueur habituellement malicieuse dans les yeux du plus grand sorcier de monde magique semblait s'être éteinte en parlant du traître.

- Maintenant que la maison a été découverte où allons-nous vivre ? demanda Lily inquiète en regardant Harry, qui s'était finalement endormi, épuisé, dans ses bras.

Severus arriva au moment même où la jeune femme posait sa question.

- J'ai peut-être la réponse à cette question Albus. IL propose aux Potter, à Black et à Lupin de venir vivre chez lui. Son manoir est grand et avec la menace du Lord qui a maintenant disparu, il ne risque rien pour un long moment.

Je ne sais pas Severus. La cohabitation risque d'être difficile et ils ne se sont jamais vraiment appréciés.

Comme moi et Black lors de nos études Albus, et pourtant regardez nous aujourd'hui. Et puis, ce n'est pas vous qui vouliez la paix dans le monde sorcier ? Autant commencer par eux.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison, Severus.

- C'est à nous de choisir où nous voulons vivre Albus. Alors allez-vous enfin nous dire de qui il s'agit, tempêta James.

Le directeur de Poudlard prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Les yeux fermés, il pesait le pour et le contre. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il les posa sur le jeune Harry et l'étincelle revint dans ses yeux.

- Nous parlons de Lucius Malfoy. Il nous averti depuis le début des projets de Tom. Et ce soir, grâce à lui, le petit Harry a encore ses parents. Son fils Draco à le même âge que votre fils. Il a fait bien des choses pour l'Ordre. Il a évité la mort de bien des gens. De plus, son manoir est très bien protégé, personne ne peut y entrer sans y être invité. Même moi je dois lui demander la permission. Mais pour le moment, je vous ai fait préparer des appartements pour la nuit. Allez vous reposer et donnez-moi votre réponse demain matin. Non, Sirius. Allez vous reposer, nous parlerons demain matin, continua le vieux sorcier.

Sirius allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un geignement lui parvint. Harry frottait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, semblant être sur le point de pleurer, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar ou que le bruit le dérangeait. Sirius soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte. (1)

- Très bien, pour Harry, j'accepte d'attendre à demain pour parler.

Sur ce, il parti, rapidement suivi par Remus. Ensuite vinrent les Potter qui remercièrent encore une fois Albus et Severus avant de sortir.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont accepter Albus ?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire Severus, c'est qu'ils vont prendre la décision qu'ils croirons être la meilleure pour leur petit garçon. Quoi qu'ils décident, je suis sûr que Remus et Sirius vont les suivre.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le plus jeune des deux ne sorte laissant le vieux directeur qui, une fois seul, eut un de ses sourires que certaines personnes qualifieraient de terrifiant.

- Et ils prendront la décision que j'ai choisi. Pour sauver leur enfant.

**OoOoO**

_**Les appartements des Potter, Black et Lupin, à Poudlard :**_

Après avoir mis Harry dans son nouveau lit, James revint au salon où Lily l'attendait.

- Tu vas bien chérie ? lui demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé près d'elle.

- Fatiguée mais ça va aller, répondit-elle en se calant entre ses bras où elle lui vola un baiser.

Le baiser commençait à devenir de plus en plus passionné quand Sirius sorti d'une porte qui semblait être la chambre de bain si on en croyait la serviette qu'il avait autour des hanches. Ça, mais aussi les quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombait de ses cheveux noirs aux épaules et qui glissaient ensuite le long de son torse, glissaient sur les abdominaux fermes et puissants et venaient ensuite disparaître sous la serviette qui dévoilait des jambes musclées et poilues. Derrière lui, Remus semblait lui aussi sortir de la douche seulement, lui, il avait prit la peine de prendre un jeans propre qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Au fil du temps, il avait apprit à maîtriser son loup intérieur. Fini la perte de contrôle de soi, fini les pleines lunes où tout pouvait arriver. Son contrôle sur la bête lui donnait la possibilité de se transformer chaque nuit si il le voulait. Peu de gens étaient au courant de cette nouvelle aptitude, seuls ses amis le savaient, Sirius, Lily, James et Severus. Ses muscles étaient plus fins que ceux de Sirius mais il était plus fort de par sa condition, légèrement plus petit également mais lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, ce qui était rare, personne ne restait sur son chemin. Vivre avec Sirius lui avait forgé le caractère. Bref, l'arrivée des deux hommes avaient arrêté le couple dans leur baiser et ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Sirius.

- Oui James ? (2)

- Va t'habiller.

- Mais...

- Tout de suite.

- Très bien, j'y vais !

Pendant que Sirius allaient dans leur chambre à Remus et lui (3), celui-ci mit le t-shirt qu'il avait aussi pensé à apporter pour ensuite s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face au couple.

- Alors qu'allez-vous décider James ?

- Attendons Sirius avant de dire quoi que ce soit, intervint Lily avant que James ne réponde, il va nous faire une petite crise s'il n'est pas là pour donner son opinion.

À peine avait-elle fini que le loup, euh non, le chien, arriva dans la pièce !

- Alors, on ne voulait pas attendre papy Paddy, hein ?

Il alla s'installer sur un autre fauteuil près de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? On ne peut pas rester à Poudlard et il faut un foyer stable pour Harry. Il en a besoin.

Et Sirius s'enfonça sur son siège sous le regard abasourdit des autres.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black, demanda James en souriant.

- Il a seulement grandit James, dit Lily très sérieuse. Il a comprit que s'il voulait pouvoir s'occuper de mon petit chaton quand nous seront absents il devait devenir un homme, n'est-ce pas Siri ?

L'homme déglutit lentement en voyant le regard de la rousse.

- Bi... bien sûr Lily. C'est pour Harry.

Il se racla la gorge et continua.

- Bon, alors vous allez accepter ?

- C'est hors de question que nous allions chez ce sale mangemort de blondinet, se mit à protester James. Je ne veux pas que ce fou furieux ne mette les mains sur mon fils !

- James, tu oublis qu'il est un espion pour Albus depuis le début ! C'est grâce à lui si ton fils, comme tu dis, est vivant. S'il peut nous accueillir pourquoi ne pas dire oui ?

- Parce que c'est un mangemort !

- Et alors ? Même si il a la marque cela n'empêche pas qu'il est de notre côté !

- Mais c'est un Serp...

- Si tu es sur le point de dire qu'il est un Serpentard et qu'il est forcément mauvais je te jure que tu vas dormir sur le canapé pour les deux prochains mois, James Potter !

Immédiatement, James se figea sous le regard froid de sa femme. Il osait à peine se remettre à respirer. Celle-ci se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu en penses quoi Rem ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous n'avons aucune autre option. Dans le pire des cas, nous pourrons toujours partir si vivre là-bas ne fonctionne pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bien maintenant que la question est réglée, je propose d'aller dormir et de ne pas défaire les bagages. Dès demain matin, nous irons avertir Albus de notre décision et nous partirons pour le manoir Malfoy ensuite. Et pas de discussion. James, Sirius. Pensez à Harry.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une porte sur la gauche de la pièce alors que Remus faisait de même mais vers la droite. Les deux hommes restant se regardèrent avant de dire en cœur :

Et merde !

**OoOoO**

**Le lendemain matin, très tôt, dans le bureau d'Ablus Dumbledore**

Assis sur les genoux de sa mère, le petit Harry souriait au vieux bonhomme derrière son bureau tout en s'amusant avec une peluche en forme de loup. Sa mère, elle, avait elle aussi un sourire sur son joli visage de rousse et parlait avec Albus et Remus qui semblait aussi en forme que l'on peut l'être après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il y avait aussi Severus Snape qui attendait tranquillement de voir arriver les retardataires et pour passer le temps il regardait l'enfant rigoler. Une heure venait de passer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et tout les regards plus ou moins en colère et impatient, beaucoup plus que moins d'ailleurs, sauf celui d'Harry, qui jouait maintenant avec des blocs de bois sur le sol, se portèrent sur les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon, ils avaient tous les deux des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe fraîche d'une journée. Les deux hommes avaient passé la nuit à parler et à boire. James s'assit lourdement près de sa femme alors que Sirius s'installait à côté de Remus, sous son regard scrutateur. Albus prit la parole.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là. Vous allez pouvoir me donner votre décision. Alors ?

- Nous avons discutés de nos différentes options Albus et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était hors de question que nous restions à Poudlard. D'abord, parce que nous ne sommes pas professeurs et ensuite parce que même si Voldemort n'est plus, les mangemorts sont toujours en liberté et nous ne voulons pas mettre en danger les étudiants.

Aux mots prononcés par Lily, l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Albus pétilla encore plus.

- Bien, très bien, alors ?

- Nous acceptons de vivre chez Lucius Malfoy mais aussitôt qu'il y a un problème, les prises de bec ne compte pas, nous trouverons un autre endroit pour vivre. Nous avons assez d'argent dans notre coffre pour nous acheter une nouvelle maison.

James et Sirius prirent une moue boudeuse sachant qu'avec Lily ils ne risquait pas d'y avoir énormément de problèmes. Elle était peut-être un peu petite, la jeune femme avait du caractère, après 10 ans à la côtoyer ils le savaient bien et ce sans compter Remus !

- Severus vous voulez bien avertir Monsieur Malfoy qu'il aura, à partir d'aujourd'hui, cinq nouveaux pensionnaires.

- J'y vais. Je vous attend là-bas.

Il se leva tranquillement et parti par la cheminée, laissant tomber de la poudre de cheminette et prononçant : Manoir Malfoy, de façon claire et précise. Après le départ de Severus, la conversation se porta sur Harry. Comment il allait ? Est-ce que ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait marqué ? Avait-il bien dormi ? Et aux parents de répondre. Oui, il allait bien, il ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles de la soirée, il avait très bien dormi, laissant sa mère se reposer au maximum. Ils allaient passer à un autre sujet lorsque la cheminée s'alluma et que la tête de Severus apparut.

- Vous allez arriver oui ? Ou vous attendez que les hippogriffes deviennent des chats domestiques ?

- Ça va Snape, on arrive ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de nous et de notre petit Ryry mais il va falloir que tu te maîtrises, ça fait très mauvais dans un dossier, s'exclama Sirius.

Après avoir fait un regard à la Snape, du genre de la mort qui tue, la tête de Severus partie, leur laissant la cheminée libre.

- Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez toujours venir à Poudlard mes enfants, dit le vieil homme en voyant le groupe prêt à partir.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas Albus, dis au revoir Harry, dit Lily alors que l'enfant agitait ses petites mains.

- 'voir 'Bus !

- Au revoir Albus, à une prochaine fois, dit James alors que Lily et le bébé disparaissait dans la cheminée. Ensuite, il partit lui aussi.

- Remus faites bien attention à votre compagnon et empêchez le de faire des bêtises.

- Comptez sur moi, répondit Remus en poussant Sirius dans la cheminée, il le suivit ensuite.

Seul de nouveau, Albus se leva et se mit devant la fenêtre.

- Alors Fumseck, tout se passe comme on l'avait prévu, on dirait. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, et rien ne changera.

**OoOoO**

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

Severus était sorti de la cheminée comme si de rien n'était et s'était installé dans un fauteuil attendant que Lucius arrive prévenu par un elfe de maison. Qu'est-ce que la cohabitation allait donner avec tout le monde dans le manoir ? Probablement une mini guerre. Mais pourquoi donc Lucius avait proposé cette folie ? Vivre avec les Potter ne dérangeait pas Severus, après tout, il était un bon ami de Lily et il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se battre avec les trois derniers maraudeurs mais Lucius, lui, ne les supportait pas. Trop griffondor pour lui. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec l'homme.

_FLASH BACK_

Lucius attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de Severus, bien sur personne ne pouvait le deviner, il était bien assis dans son siège préféré, devant la cheminée avec un livre sur la métamorphose avancé ouvert sur les genoux. Il tournait encore une page du livre lorsque les flammes auparavant rouges de la cheminée devinrent vertes. Severus sortit de la cheminée tranquillement, voyant immédiatement le blond dans son fauteuil.

Eh bien Lucius, te serais-tu inquiété sur le sort des Potter pour attendre ainsi devant la cheminée ? Demanda le ténébreux en prenant un siège près de son ami.

Voyons Severus, je n'ai plus le droit de profiter d'un bon livre devant la cheminée maintenant ?

Oh non, pas du tout, mais je me disais que puisque tu tenais ton livre à l'envers ça devait sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et déposa son livre, maintenant droit, sur une table basse près de lui.

Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de venir embêter les gens respectables dans leur maison ? Et d'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ?

Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir un ami ? C'est dommage ! Moi qui venait te donner des nouvelles de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, tu me déçois Lucius.

Arrête de faire ton griffondor Snape ! Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller Draco, alors tu parles ou je t'enferme dans leur dortoir ?

Très bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir fou. C'est un peu trop rouge pour moi dans cet… endroit. Le lord à disparu. Mort, nous n'en savons rien, mais il n'est plus des nôtres. Les Potter sont vivant, ils vont tous bien. Tous les trois. Seule Lily a été blessée mais rien de grave, un simple coup sur la tête. Mais vivre dans leur maison est trop risqué maintenant. Tu as eu des nouvelles du côté des mangemorts ? Quelqu'un qui en saurait plus ?

Le maître des lieux fit un mouvement du poignet et une bouteille de bon cognac de 30 ans d'âge apparut avec deux petits verres. La bouteille remplit les verres par elle-même et se posa sur la table à la droite de Lucius alors que les deux verres se dirigeaient vers les deux hommes. La pièce était grande. Moins grande que le salon principal mais grande. Il y avait un piano dans un coin de la pièce devant une grande fenêtre donnant lieu sur un jardin magnifique. Les murs de la pièce étaient dans les tons de beige et de rouge, pas un rouge éclatant comme chez les rouges et ors mais un rouge chaleureux, un rouge bourgogne où l'on se sens bien. Devant la cheminée il y avait deux fauteuils rouges sur lesquels les deux hommes étaient installés présentement. Entre les sièges on pouvait trouver une table basse où se tenait une lampe et où l'on pouvait mettre un livre ou des verres. Il y avait aussi un bureau en chêne où Lucius travaillait habituellement, devant il y avait aussi une chaise de bureau très confortable. Une petite bibliothèque de seulement trois mètres de largeur par deux mètres de hauteur et profonde d'une vingtaine de centimètres, bien sur c'était une petite bibliothèque comparé à la salle pleine de livres qui était quelque part dans le manoir, là ce n'était qu'un petit meuble selon les Malfoy. Les tableaux agrémentaient la pièce, la rendant encore plus confortable et chaleureuse. Les deux hommes prirent une bonne gorgée de cognac et se réinstallèrent dans les sièges.

Aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Si il y a des mangemorts au courant, ils le cachent bien.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre les deux hommes avant que Lucius ne reprennent la parole.

Que crois-tu que les Potter vont faire maintenant ? Ils ne resteront sûrement pas dans leur ancienne maison. C'est trop dangereux.

Je ne sais pas Lucius. Je doute qu'ils veuillent rester à Poudlard, ils tiennent à leur petit chez soi et ils ne voudront pas mettre les étudiants en danger. Je crois qu'ils vont se trouver un autre endroit pour vivre, peut-être une nouvelle maison.

Les deux hommes se turent encore pendant un petit moment en regardant la cheminée.

Severus, retourne chez le vieux fou et propose leur de venir vivre ici.

QUOI ?

J'ai réfléchi. Le mieux serait qu'ils acceptent de venir ici avec leur fils. Si le loup-garou et le cabot veulent venir ils n'ont qu'à le faire.

Mais… Pourquoi tu leur proposerais cela ?

J'ai mes raisons tu le sais bien.

Severus, après quelques minutes passées à essayer d'analyser le visage impénétrable de Lucius, se leva , prit de la poudre de cheminette et retourna dans le bureau d'Albus.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Donc voici Severus, tôt le matin après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans le salon de Lucius Malfoy en train d'attendre celui-ci. L'elfe de maison était revenu avec quelques gâteaux et deux tasses de thé. Il l'avertit aussi que son maître allait bientôt arriver. Severus le renvoya aux cuisines et se leva, se mettant face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Hum hum.

Severus se tourna en vitesse, la baguette dans les mains, un sortilège au bout des lèvres. Pour voir Lucius assis dans un siège et qui le regardait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Ne fais plus jamais ça Lucius. La prochaine fois le sortilège risque de partir directement pas de rester sur le bout de ma langue.

Du calme Severus. Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu si tôt ? Les gens bien élevés s'annoncent avant de s'inviter chez les autres.

Les gens bien élevés n'ont pas reçu de proposition d'hébergement de ta part.

Évidemment. Alors, tu es là pour me faire part de leur réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

Exactement. Ils ont accepté. Albus a donné quelques raisons pour lesquelles ils devraient venir ici. Pour protéger leur fils, pour les protections du manoir, pour la confiance qu'il avait en toi, etc. Pourquoi Lucius ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi. Pourquoi as-tu proposé de les héberger ? Et cette fois, je veux une vraie réponse.

L'aristocrate se leva et vint s'appuyer contre le bord de la cheminée.

Narcissa est morte Severus. On est ami depuis longtemps maintenant, tu sais que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je ne m'en serais jamais débarrassé non plus. Elle est tout de même la mère de mon fils. Elle me servait de protection aussi d'une certaine manière. Elle éloignait les jeunes filles à marier que le maître m'aurait mis dans les pattes si elle n'avait pas été là. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, la chasse va recommencer mais puisque j'ai mon héritier je n'ai pas besoin d'un remariage. Je vais être tranquille.

Depuis quand est-elle morte ?

Quelques mois. Je n'ai rien dis parce que je crois savoir qui la tué. Ce n'est pas le maître mais quelqu'un qui veut me faire croire que c'est lui.

Pourquoi être devenu espion Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapportait.

J'ai une raison que je ne peux te dire mais c'est aussi pour Draco que j'ai fait cela. Mon fils est très important pour moi et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est mon héritier. Fais-tu confiance au vieux fou Severus ?

Je ne fais confiance à personne, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir Lucius. Albus cache bien des choses, il veut le bien mais il manipule les gens. Il veut la paix dans le monde, de l'amour partout et des saloperies de bonbons au citron.

Severus surveille ton langage, je sais bien que mon fils est jeune mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Humf.

Bien maintenant que tout est réglé je vais faire préparer leurs chambres. Black et Lupin ont accepté de venir aussi ?

Oui, et tu n'auras pas besoin de préparer une salle spéciale pour Remus, il se contrôle très bien.

Bien. Donc cinq pensionnaires dont un bébé. Dipsy !

Dans un « pop » sonore un elfe de maison arriva. Il était laid comme les autres elfes, il était quand même bien vêtu pour un elfe. Il s'inclina bien bas, le nez sur le sol.

Oui maître Malfoy ?

Dipsy, prépares trois chambres dont une qui peut accueillir un bébé. Et ensuite, amène-moi Draco.

Bien maître Malfoy !

L'elfe de maison disparu dans un autre « pop ».

Bien, tu peux les avertir qu'ils peuvent arriver Severus.

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée pendant que Lucius retournait s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il fit apparaître deux canapés de trois places qu'il plaça à chaque bout des fauteuils, ainsi il y avait un canapé beige, un fauteuil rouge, la petite table et la lampe, un autre fauteuil rouge et le dernier canapé beige et ce tous devant la cheminée formant un large demi cercle. Il y avait assez d'espace entre les canapés et les fauteuils pour permettre à deux adultes de passer côte à côte et tout le monde pouvait voir les autres. Severus revint s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil, peu de temps après Lily arriva avec Harry dans ses bras, elle fit quelques pas et James apparut aussi, à peine un peu plus tard Remus et Sirius arrivèrent. Ils restèrent tous debout avec la cheminée derrière eux et face à eux, Severus et Lucius installés dans leurs sièges.


	2. Cohabitation

_**Titre : **_Le Pouvoir du Mal

.

_**Rating : **_M pour lemon, enfin je vais essayer. Et puis sinon je connais deux, trois personnes qui se feront un plaisir de faire un lemon pour vous !

.

_**Genre : **_Fantastique ! Avec toutes les créatures que je veux mettre, il faut bien ça ! Je vais essayer de mettre de la romance aussi !

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers :**_ Probablement tout les tomes par petite dose et pas nécessairement vraiment pareille. Prenons pas de chance, faites attention !

.

_**Paring : **_À découvrir ! Pour le moment il y a un Sirius/Remus ! Et un James/Lily que je détaillerais pas !

.

_**Résumé : **_James, Lily, Sirus, Remus et Harry partent vivre au manoir où Severus, Lucius et Draco se trouvent. Vivent les ennuis !

.

.

**Attention:**

_**Ceci est un**_ **_yaoi ! Donc homophobes s'abstenir évidemment. Je vous rappelle également que c'est une fiction donc je peux inventé tout ce que je veux sauf les personnages d'Harry Potter que ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous voyez des fautes, je vous prierais de bien me le dire également. Je ne vais pas vous tordre le bras si vous ne le faites pas hein.  
_**

.

_**.  
**_

_**Je vous conseil quelques fics que j'ai adoré et que j'adore encore ! Aller faire un tour :  
**_

_- Vie mouvementée de Cleo McPhee_

_- BAZARD À POUDLARD de Pauline C_

_- La Beltane de Succubei  
_

_- Une ténébreuse lueur d'espoir de mariL  
_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_- Adenoide: _Tout se que je peux te dire c'est que le rôle d'Albus est ambigue en effet :P

_- cathy:_ Je suis _contente que _ça te plaise ! Et la suite de Vie mouvementée avance bien.

- _lelia/yaoi-17: _C'est vrai, les HPLM sont miam ^^ Ils sont tellement rare et les bons encore plus. Pour la fantasy et le fantastique je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une différence entre les deux, mais Harry Potter c'est un mélange des deux alors ? Mon amie m'a expliqué c'est quoi la différence (merci Cleo !!) mais grâce à toi, je vais me coucher moins idiote ce soir !

Merci aussi à tout le monde qui lit ma fic et qui la mette en alerte et dans leur favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Laissez des commentaires !

**Place à la lecture !**

**OoOoO**

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, sur leur garde. Les Potter au centre et Sirius et Remus encadrant la petite famille. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient installés dans des fauteuils en face de la cheminée d'où était sorti la petite famille et leurs amis. Les deux groupes se regardaient, personne n'osant briser le silence. Personne n'eut à le faire, Dipsy arriva avec dans ses bras un beau bébé blond qu'il alla mettre dans les bras de son père.

- Dois-je apporter du thé et des gâteaux Maître Malfoy, demanda l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Oui Dipsy, fais-le.

- Puis-je me permettre de demander un biberon de lait pour mon fils, Harry.

- Même si vous n'auriez pas la permission vous l'auriez fait comme tous les Griffondors Madame Potter, répondit dédaigneusement Lucius. Dipsy amène-lui ce qu'elle demande.

- Bien Maître Malfoy.

L'elfe disparut dans un « clac » assourdissant faisant ainsi peur à Harry qui était occupé à jouer avec les cheveux de sa mère, l'enfant se mit à pleurer doucement mettant les nerfs, déjà éprouvés, de Lucius à vif.

- Fais taire ton gamin Potter, ma patience à des limites et vous les avez déjà atteintes.

- Si tu as tellement peu de patience que tu le dis Malfoy alors je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter ton propre fils. Tu nous as invité ici, dois-je te le rappeler, et c'est ton elfe qui a fait peur à mon filleul, s'exclama Sirius, prêt à se servir de sa baguette s'il le fallait.

- Espèce de cabot insignifiant ! Tu as de la chance de n'être qu'abrutit qui a la langue trop bien pendu, il y aurait longtemps que tu ne serais qu'un tas de cendres sans tes amis, sauveurs des moldus !

- Sale cafard de blondinet de crotte d'hippogriffe ! JE VAIS TE…

- Lucius ! Sirius ! Vous allez vous calmez, c'est clair ? D'abord pour qu'Harry arrête de pleurer puisque vous ne faites que lui faire encore plus peur et aussi parce que si vous continuez à crier comme vous le faites, Draco aussi va s'y mettre. Non Lucius, tu les as invité à venir vivre ici et tu ne fais aucun effort, quand à toi Sirius si tu ne veux pas dormir par terre cette nuit, tu vas arrêter tout de suite.

Après que Remus eut arrêté de parler, le silence se fit. Lily alla s'installer sur le canapé à la droite de Lucius et elle déposa un Harry un peu plus calme sur le sol avec sa peluche de loup. James alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, s'installant en diagonal pour garder Lucius dans son champ de vision. Remus, lui, tira un Sirius boudeur sur le deuxième canapé à la gauche de Severus. Tout le monde se regardait, sur leur garde, quand un joli rire se fit entendre. Les regards se portèrent au sol. Harry s'était avancé à quatre pattes au centre de la pièce sur le tapis devant la cheminée et jouait avec sa peluche lorsque Draco, qui était descendu des genoux de son père sans se faire remarquer, était venu le rejoindre. Les deux enfants jouaient avec le loup et quelques jouets que Dipsy avait fait apparaître lorsqu'il avait amené Draco. Les enfants faisant fi de leur classe social respective, qui était la même d'ailleurs, s'amusaient avec les jouaient et riaient ensemble. Lucius regardait cela d'un mauvais œil. Bien sur qu'il les avait invité mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son fils devienne un Griffondor sans cervelle. Seulement, ne voulant pas faire encore une scène, il choisit de se taire. Dipsy revint alors avec le thé, les biscuits et deux biberons de lait.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu veux ton biberon ? Demanda Lily en souriant à son fils qui avait levé la tête à son nom.

- Ma ! Vi, veut ru ait ! **(1)**

- Alors vient mon chéri !

Le bébé se dirigea vers sa mère, se traînant à quatre pattes le plus vite que le pouvait ses petites jambes, faisant sourire les adultes présents, sauf Severus et Lucius bien sur, ils avaient une réputation à tenir ! Draco ne supportant pas que l'attention soit dirigé vers l'autre enfant, réussi à se mettre debout et avança d'un pas incertain vers son père, fier de lui. Arrivé devant celui-ci, il tendit la main vers le deuxième biberon que son père tenait.

- Biron, plait !

- Bien mon fils. Je suis fier de toi.

Lucius donna le deuxième biberon à Draco qui fier comme un paon s'assit sur les genoux de son père pour boire son lait. Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention du petit brun.

- Comment va-t-on s'organiser Malfoy ?

L'homme regarda celui qui avait parlé. James soutint son regard.

- Que veux-tu dire Potter ?

- Il faut que l'on vive tous ensemble dans ce manoir alors que l'on se déteste et je ne veux pas que mon fils pâtisse de cette situation. Je veux qu'il soit heureux pas qu'il devienne grand en voyant ses parents et ses parrains se battre avec vous. De mon côté, je vais faire des efforts, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par ma femme à cause que je n'aurai rien fait. Maintenant, je répète ma question, comment va-t-on s'organiser dans le manoir ?

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, essayant de l'intimider du regard. Mais James était un pur Griffondor et ce n'était pas le regard de Malfoy qui allait lui faire peur, celui de sa femme par contre, c'était une autre paire de manches. Lucius prit le temps de faire le tour des personnes présentes tout en réfléchissant. Il savait que James avait raison mais arrêté de se moquer des Griffondors c'était très dur. Il fini par fixer son regard sur son fils et prit sa décision.

- Très bien. Pour commencer, on va essayer de s'éviter le plus possible. Oui, je vous ai invité ici mais il est hors de question que je passe trop de temps avec des Griffondors et mon fils aussi. Je ne veux pas apprendre à vous connaître non plus. Personne ne me verra devenir faire ami-ami avec de stupides Lions.

- Et moi, il est hors de question que mon fils fricote avec un idiot de Serpentard qui ne pense qu'à sa réputation et ne devienne qu'une personne sans cœur comme vous. Puisque que vous ne voulez pas faire d'effort _Monsieur_ Malfoy, et bien nous allons vous laissez et peu m'importe les raisons qui vous ont servi à nous inviter ici, vous allez vous débrouiller seul, compris ?

Le regard intense et effrayant que Lily Potter porta sur lui, persuada Lucius qu'il avait fait une bonne chose en proposant aux Potter de venir vivre ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de Lily pour s'occuper de Draco mais elle serait très utile avec son intelligence. Pour découvrir la vérité. Une vérité qu'il croyait avoir découverte mais les récents événements lui avaient montré qu'il avait tord.

- C'est d'accord, je vais faire un effort et vous aussi. Je vous propose d'aller visiter vos chambres et de commencer à vous installer. Le petit déjeuné est servi à 8h00, soit dans moins de trente minutes. Le dîner est servi à 12h30 et le souper à 17h30, la semaine, la fin de semaine le petit déjeuné commence à être servi à 10h00, le dîner est plus léger mais est servi à la même heure, le souper à 17h30 également comme en semaine. Les pièces où vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous rendre sont protéger par des sorts, impossible d'y aller sans permission. La bibliothèque du manoir est également à votre disposition. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit, ce que prit Lucius pour un non.

- Pepsi ! **(2)**

Dans un petit « pop » discret, un elfe de maison apparut.

- Oui Maître Malfoy ? Demanda la créature d'une voix fluette, en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Amène nos invités à leur chambre et montre leur la salle où on prend les repas.

- Bien Maître Malfoy ! Suivez Pepsi, s'il vous plait.

Les invités se retirèrent, suivant l'elfe de maison qui les mena d'abord à la salle à manger.

- C'est ici que mange le Maître et le petit Maître, madame, messieurs. C'est ici que les repas en famille se font. Les repas officiels, lors des soirées, se font dans une autre partie du manoir. Par ici, madame, messieurs.

Pepsi continua son chemin, ils montèrent au deuxième étage dans l'aile Est où se trouvaient les chambres de la famille et des invités.

- Dipsy a mis vos appartements dans l'aile est, c'est parce que vous allez vivre ici, vous aussi.

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand couloir où l'on voyait plusieurs portes. Ils allèrent vers le milieu de l'aile. Pepsi les fit arrêter devant une porte en plein centre du chemin.

- Voici la porte de la chambre du Maître, la porte en face c'est celle du petit Maître et elle est contiguë à celle de votre enfant monsieur, madame Potter. La porte à droite est celle de Maître Snape.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu Snape, Maître, Pepsi ? Il ne fait pas parti de la famille Malfoy, non ?

- C'est vrai monsieur Black, mais Maître Snape vit ici depuis longtemps, il est un bon ami de Maître Malfoy et il est le parrain de Maître Draco.

- Snape ? Le parrain d'un gamin ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Severus Snape, la grande terreur des cachots de Poudlard, celui qui se plait à faire peur aux pauvres enfants innocents, est le parrain d'un bébé de 13 mois !

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?

- Compte-toi chanceux qu'il ne soit pas là mais je t'assure que si tu insultes encore une fois Severus, qui est un de mes meilleurs amis je te le rappelle, je te jure que tu n'approchera pas de mon fils pendant minimum un mois, compris ?

Le jeune homme déglutit lentement, la rousse était effrayante. Pitié que quelqu'un le sauve !

- Merci, mademoiselle, madame, dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant devant Lily, il aurait été regrettable que je doive utiliser mes pouvoirs pour punir monsieur Black.

Sirius déjà pâle, le devint encore un peu plus et recula des quelques pas, se cachant derrière Remus.

- Bon, maintenant que nous savons que Sirius est un abruti, est-ce qu'il serait possible de nous montrer nos chambres, Pepsi ? demanda James.

- En face de la chambre de Maître Snape se trouve la chambre du petit Potter, comme vous avez pu le comprendre. Votre chambre à vous, monsieur, madame Potter se trouve à côté de celle de votre fils et la chambre à côté de celle de Maître Snape et en face de la votre, est celle de monsieur Black et de monsieur Lupin. Vous pouvez allez dans vos chambres maintenant et n'oublier pas, le repas est à 8h00.

Sur ces mots, Pepsi disparut et sur un dernier signe de tête, ils se séparent pour entrer dans leurs chambres et ranger leurs choses. Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans leur chambre. Elle était dans des tons de rouges comme la tour de Griffondor de Poudlard. Il y avait aussi de l'or évidement. Au centre de la chambre, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin assez grand pour trois personnes au minimum, les draps de soie étaient blancs et noirs. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain dans la chambre, ainsi qu'une grande commode et une armoire. Les deux hommes choisirent de ranger leurs vêtements immédiatement. Sirius commença à remplir l'armoire alors que Remus, lui, choisi la commode où allait être les pyjamas, les boxers et les maillots de bain. Il travaillait à la moldue, sans baguette magique, préférant tout faire lui-même. Sirius lui, rangeait les chemises, les pantalons, les vestes, les t-shirts, les peignoirs et autres vêtements devants être accrochés mais il le faisait avec la magie ce qui fit qu'il eut fini en quelques secondes seulement. Il se retourna et se figea immédiatement après. Remus était devant la commode, ou plutôt penché sur la commode, il rangeait des vêtements dans le bas du meuble. Le tissus de son jean était tendu sur ses fesses bombées, sa chemise collait à son dos mais pendait sur son torse. Il sursauta en sentant des mains se glisser sur son torse pour ensuite appuyer son dos sur Sirius. Il sentait l'homme grignoter son oreille, lui donnant quelques frissons, et les mains de son homme qui passaient partout sur son corps, passant rapidement sur ses mamelons, sur son ventre, ses cuisses, remontant vers son entrejambe, qu'il ne fit que frôler. Remus eut un grognement sauvage qui fit sourire Sirius contre son cou. Sans même s'y attendre, il se retrouva étendu sur le matelas avec un Remus très énergique sur son corps. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, d'abord lentement, amoureusement, ils se caressaient l'un l'autre à travers se baisé, puis de plus en plus passionnément, les mains glissaient sous les vêtements, sous les chemises d'abord, dans les pantalons ensuite. Sirius était torse nu alors que Remus avait sa chemise détachée toujours sur ses épaules, la main de Remus dans le pantalon de son compagnon et les mains de Sirius sur le postérieur du loup, les braguettes des jeans ouvertes et les boxers tendus par leur désir de ne faire qu'un quand un bruit incongru les fit se tendre. Remus leva la tête, montrant ses yeux devenus jaunes vifs, à l'intrus qui s'avérait être un pauvre elfe de maison.

- Dipsy s'excuse de déranger monsieur Remus et monsieur Sirius, monsieur, mais le Maitre m'envoie vous avertir que le petit déjeuner sera servi dans moins de cinq minutes. Si vous décidez de ne pas descendre, Dipsy peut vous apporter un plateau repas, messieurs.

Ce fut Remus qui répondit, se relevant lentement et relâchant doucement son compagnon qui gémit de frustration. La chemise du Loup était ouverte dévoilant son torse où brillait quelques perles de sueur et où l'on pouvait voir quelques marques rougeâtres.

- Ça ira, Dipsy nous allons descendre dans quelques minutes.

Celui-ci s'inclina et parti rapidement alors que Remus refermait son pantalon avant d'aider son compagnon à se relever et lui ferma son jean également.

- On est vraiment obligé d'y aller Moony ? gémit pitoyablement Patmol en collant son corps à celui du loup-garou.

- Oui, Sirius nous devons y aller, par ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu as faim, répondit Remus qui fut approuver par le ventre de l'animagus. Tu vois ? Aller viens amour, on continuera plus tard, dit encore Remus, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

- Mais je l'espère bien, chéri, je l'espère bien.

Et sur ce, les deux hommes partagèrent un dernier baiser passionné qui les laissa pantelant avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

Pendant que Remus et Sirius s'amusaient dans leur chambre, Lily et James eux, ne pensaient qu'à ranger leurs vêtements et à aller voir à quoi ressemblerait la chambre de leur fils. Ils auraient voulu que la chambre soit contiguë à la leur mais elle ne l'était pas. Il leur fallu à peine quelques secondes pour tout ranger, la chambre était très belle, il y avait les couleurs de trois des maisons de Poudlard, soit celle de Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard, le bleu, le vert et le rouge se mariait parfaitement avec quelques touches de blanc. Le lit, ici aussi, était très grand. Une fois qu'ils eurent fais le tour et tout mis à leur place, les Potter se rendirent dans la nouvelle chambre de leur fils. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent très surpris, la pièce était parfaite, il y avait un berceau ni trop grand ni trop petit pour le bébé, beaucoup de place pour le changer pour un petit lit, s'ils restaient assez longtemps pour qu'Harry grandisse dans le manoir, et encore de l'espace pour plusieurs jouets. Il y en avait déjà, d'ailleurs, et ce n'étaient pas ceux de leur ancienne maison, ce qui voulait dire que Severus ou Lucius avaient pensé à mettre des jeux pour leur enfant. Les couleurs de la chambre par contre les étonnaient, il n'y avait ni rouge, ni bleu, ni or, ni rien de ce genre, la pièce était peinte avec des tons de vert, du pâle au foncé, on avait l'impression d'être dans une petite forêt, un endroit calme où l'on se sentait bien, un endroit parfait pour un bébé. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait aussi une table assez haute pour pouvoir changer le bébé et le nettoyer lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin. Ils rangèrent les vêtements du bébé également avant d'essayer de retrouver la salle à manger.

Ils trouvèrent très rapidement contrairement à se qu'ils avaient pensé au début, le manoir était grand mais il était simple de s'y retrouver. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Severus, Lucius et Draco étaient déjà installé, ils durent attendre encore 15 minutes avant que Remus et Sirius n'arrivent, les joues rougies et les lèvres légèrement enflées. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire sur leur probable activité et le repas commença.

Les jours avancèrent lentement et à pars quelques incidents isolés du genre de Sirius qui avait été s'amuser dans le laboratoire de Severus et qui avait décidé de mettre tout en désordre et de la vengeance de celui-ci qui avait créé une variante d'un philtre d'amour, une potion de fascination, et qui avait décidé que Sirius allait la tester, le pauvre avait passé la journée à côté d'un tableau représentant Méduse, une belle jeune femme dont les cheveux sont des serpents, lui qui aimait tant ces bestioles, il était servi ! Il avait passé 12 heures à parler de la beauté du tableau, de sa grandeur, de sa douceur, du fait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter et pleins d'autres choses du genre, faisant la joie des résidents du manoir. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Sirius alla dans la première chambre de bain qu'il trouva et vomi tout ce qu'il avait mangé cette journée-là. Depuis, il n'y eut plus aucun autre incident, ils avaient conclus une sorte de trêve rendant la vie plus douce aux habitants du manoir. Le vie suivait son cours. On apprit dans les journaux que les Londubat avait été tué deux mois après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

**_La mort de Frank et Alice Londubat_**

_L'auror Alastor Maugrey aurait fait la découverte de deux cadavres dans la nuit du 31 décembre. Le nom des deux victimes ont vite été trouvé. Il s'agit de Frank et Alice Londubat qui se sont bravement battu pour la liberté des sorciers au côté du grand Albus Dumblerore. Selon l'auror qui les a découverts, les Londubat ont été torturé durant des heures sinon des jours par Bellatrix Lestrange qui a réussi à s'échapper. Neville Londubat, le fils de Frank et Alice, a été confié à sa grand-mère paternel, Augusta Londubat. L'enfant est en bonne santé et n'a pas été touché. Les Londubat vont être enterrés dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow où plusieurs grands sorciers ont vécu et où ils ont été enterré, le 2 janvier 1982 à 10h. Seul la famille et les amis ont été invité. _

_La bibliographie de Frank Londubat en page 5._

_ La bibliographie d'Alice Londubat en page 6._

_Un article signé Rita Skeeter._

_Une journaliste au cœur de l'action._

Après que l'émoi du à la mort des Londubat fut passé, les jours reprirent leur normalité, Severus et Sirius faisant des batailles verbales sur tout les sujets possibles et inimaginables, si l'un était d'accord, l'autre disait le contraire et ce, seulement pour faire enrager l'autre. Les enfants grandissaient lentement et entouré d'amour. Lucius se débrouillait très bien pour élevé son enfant seul, lui inculpant les principes des Malfoy, ne jamais pleurer, ne jamais faire confiance aux gens, garder toujours la tête haute et pleins d'autres choses pouvant faire du petit garçon, un bon aristocrate. Les Potter n'intervenaient jamais dans l'éducation du petit Malfoy, bien que Lily ne se prive pas de lui donner de l'affection, un peu comme une tante qui vie à la maison. Cela faisait cinq mois que Lily, James, Sirius et Remus vivaient au manoir lorsqu'ils apprirent quelque chose d'essentiel sur leur hôte. Le grand Lucius Malfoy, celui qui prêchait avec tant de détermination les droits des sang-purs était en fait une créature magique. L'héritage remontait à son arrière grand-mère Irina Droski, une jeune russe qui avait épousé son arrière grand-père. Elle s'était dite de sang-pure, et elle l'était, une pure vélane évidemment. Elle n'avait jamais avoué son secret, ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'elle mit au monde son fils que l'on découvrit son mensonge. Depuis, l'héritage magique se donnait de père en fils puisque les Malfoy n'avaient que des fils et un unique héritier par génération. Et même si habituellement, au fil des générations, l'héritage diminuait, ne donnant que de petites particularités magiques à ses descendants, Lucius avait hérité du sang de la vélane qui avait trouvé en lui le pouvoir de faire de lui un veela puissant. Un veela à part entière. À son 17ème anniversaire, à minuit pile, il s'était réveillé en hurlant, le dos en feu, ayant l'impression que quelque chose voulait sortir de son dos. Une fois bien réveillé, il réussi à contenir ses cris, ne voulant pas attirer son père dans sa chambre, sa mère étant morte depuis longtemps. Lorsque la douleur était enfin partie, il avait pu se mettre à genoux sur son lit et découvrit alors ses ailes, de belles ailes bleuté très pâle, juste assez pour se dire qu'elles l'étaient mais pas assez pour qu'on le remarque de loin. Elles mesuraient près d'un mètre et demi à partir de l'omoplate.

Lorsqu'il se releva le lendemain matin, il mentit à son père, répondant qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant la nuit, rien d'inhabituel, se qui parut plaire à son paternel. Peu de temps après, il fit des recherches dans la bibliothèque familiale mais ne trouvait rien dans les livres qui pouvait le renseigner sur la créature qu'il était devenu. Car il n'était pas un demi veela mais un veela à part entière, son sang de veela lors de son éveil avait fait disparaître le sang de sorcier et l'avait remplacé, d'où la grande fatigue qu'il avait eu en se levant le matin même. Les recherches qu'il fit le renseigna sur le fait qu'il devait avoir une compagne ou un compagnon mais il le savait déjà, son cœur lui avait dit qu'il aurait un compagnon mais qu'il n'était pas encore né. Sur ses ailes, il apprit que plus elles étaient claires plus le veela était puissant, oui ses ailes étaient bleues mais elles étaient d'un bleu très clair, la couleur ne faisait que le renseigner sur la nature de son pouvoir, le bleu était pour les veelas élémentaires d'eau. Et il ne montrerait ses ailes qu'à son compagnon car tel était le but de son existence, le protéger, l'aimer à tout prix, le rendre heureux voilà ce pourquoi un veela naissait. Faire plaisir à son âme-sœur.

Et c'est cela que ses invités entendirent, il était un veela, mais ils découvrirent également que Severus, tout gentil qu'il fut, était en fait un vampire et que Lucius était son compagnon, pas tout à fait un calice mais un compagnon. Un demi calice si on pouvait dire, comme s'il manquait quelque chose aux deux hommes pour ne faire qu'un. Le sang de Lucius se régénérait comme un calice, il avait du plaisir à la morsure comme un calice mais Severus ne pouvait savoir ses états d'âmes contrairement à un véritable lien calice-vampire. Tout amoureux qu'ils fut, ils n'étaient pas complet mais aucun des deux ne savaient pourquoi. Après cette révélation involontaire de la part des deux hommes, se furent au tour des Potter de dire quelques secrets, comme preuve de leur confiance réciproque bien que non prévue. Ils avaient découvert que Lily était une elfe noire. Ils avaient fait des recherches sur le sujet, pour la plupart des sorciers, les elfes noirs voulaient dire qu'ils étaient mauvais mais le nom ne faisait que désigner leur mode de vie et leur milieu. Les elfes noirs n'aimaient pas se montrer, ils étaient secrets, timides, ne voulant pas attirer les regards des autres. Mais parce que personne ne les voyaient, on les disait noir, mauvais. Les elfes des bois vivaient dans les bois et les elfes de lumière ou Haut-Elfes, vivait dans des villages à la vue de tous, des villages dans les arbres mais où les sorciers pouvaient se rendre et faire du commerce avec eux **(3)**. Chaque famille de sang-pur connaissait les elfes de maison, une race cousine très éloignée des autres races d'elfes. Ils apprirent également à Lucius et Severus que lors de la naissance d'Harry, Lily était en fait enceinte de deux enfants, de deux jumeaux, deux petits garçons qui semblait en santé, malheureusement lors de l'accouchement elle avait perdu le premier bébé, mort né d'après le médicomage qui suivait son cas. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le cadavre déjà devenu froid de son petit bébé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui était le cheveux légèrement brun de l'enfant. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais le fait d'avoir Harry l'avait aidé à surmonter sa tristesse.

Cette conversation donna lieu à une nouvelle amitié entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Une amitié qui allait changer bien des choses.

* * *

Alors, alors ? C'est toujours bien ? Je vous remercie encore de me lire et laissez tout plein de beaux petits messages ! Peu importe ! Mais pas les insultes hein ? Dites, est-ce que vous aussi vous pensez toujours au yaoi quand vous écrivez rein au lieu de rien ? Moi ça me le fait à chaque fois ! C'est trop marrant ! Allez un petit commentaire pour m'encourager !

À la prochaine !

**OoOoO**

1: En langage bébé ça donne : Maman. Oui, je veux du lait ! Je sais c'est bébé XD

2: J'avais aucune idée de quel nom mettre ! Tipy, Winky, on les voit trop souvent :P Dipsy fait référence au Télétobies qui jouaient dans mon enfance :P J'avais vraiment pas d'idée :D Et Pepsi, tout le monde doit connaître ça ^^

3: Évidemment j'avais fait quelques recherche que j'ai tourné comme je le voulait. Alors si il vous arrive de faire un travail sur une créature magique je ne suis certainement pas la bonne personne à qui demander des réponses :)


	3. Rencontres et répartition !

_**Titre du chapitre : **_Poudlard et répartition.

.

_**Rating : **_M pour mature ! Possibilité de lemon qui est de plus en plus sur mais pas tout de suite ^^ Pas dans ce chapitre !

.

_**Genre : **_Fantastique ou Fantasy prenez se qui vous tente le mieux ^^ Romance également. Frustration c'est un genre aussi ? Non ? Dommage :)

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Pas à moi :( Je n'ai pas le contrôle sur eux, sinon ils seraient attaché à mon lit et ils ne le quitteraient plus XD

.

_**Spoilers : **_Tout les tomes je crois, ça va dépendre de comment mon histoire va avancé. Ne prenons pas de chance ! Si il y a des spoilers et bien ils sont très petits !

.

_**Paring : **_Nous avons découvert le Sirius/Remus et un Severus/Lucius plutôt étrange même s'il n'est pas encore plein de bave ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Ça va venir :P Pas tout de suite par contre :)

.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous partons du manoir ! Direction ? Aller lire ! Quelques révélations peut-être ? Des rencontres entre quelques personnages. Du mystère, ça c'est sur !

.

.

**Attention:**

_**Ceci est un**_ _**yaoi ! Donc homophobes s'abstenir évidemment. Je vous rappelle également que c'est une fiction donc je peux inventé tout ce que je veux sauf les personnages d'Harry Potter que ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous voyez des fautes, je vous prierais de bien me le dire également. Je ne vais pas vous tordre le bras si vous ne le faites pas hein.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Je vous conseille quelques fics que j'ai adoré et que j'adore encore ! Aller faire un tour :**_

_- Acceptation de Dalou28_

_- Inconvenante négociation de Elehyn  
_

_- I'm Gay l'agence de fantasy115  
_

_- La voix de mon coeur de slythebi_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**- **adenoide: _Oui c'est vrai qu'on a envie de mettre une belle gifle à notre Lucius mais il faut se dire qu'il pas vraiment d'autre choix et peut de temps pour le faire. Ils pourraient facilement se trouver une nouvelle maison, ils ont assez d'argent pour le faire mais les protections prendraient du temps à mettre. Et puis, que serait la fic sans les ennuis que ça apporte vivre au manoir ^^

- _Seamiss_: Hihi, merci ^^ Pour le paring je ne le dirais pas, même si tu as des doutes, je préfère le garder secret pour le moment. Ravie que la fic plaise autant ! C'est à force de lire plein de livres que mon style est devenu ainsi, j'aime quand c'est bien écrit et tout. D'ailleurs qui n'aime pas ^^

_**Note : Pour ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic depuis le début, j'ai changé un petit quelque chose à la fin du chapitre 2, rien de bien important mais je voulais seulement vous prévenir.**_

**Place à la lecture !**

_Merci aussi à tout le monde qui lit ma fic et qui la mette en alerte et dans leur favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Laissez des commentaires !_

**OoOoO  
**

Les années continuèrent à avancer rapidement et bientôt les enfants eurent 10 ans, cela faisait neuf ans que les Potter vivaient au manoir Malfoy avec Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. L'adaptation avait prit du temps, on n'oublie pas des années de haine d'un claquement de doigts, mais tout le monde avait fait des efforts. Le fait que les enfants s'entendent si bien avait bien aidé les deux familles à faire la paix. Les potions calmantes de Severus également. Au fil des années, les deux enfants étaient devenus inséparable bien que totalement différents. Le petit Harry était un jeune garçon timide envers ceux extérieur à la famille, mais il était toujours enjoué, ne refusant jamais de s'amuser avec son parrain ou Draco, il était toujours le premier à vouloir faire des plaisanteries avec les autres ou bien aux autres. Draco, lui, était le modèle parfais d'un jeune aristocrate, pas un bruit plus haut que l'autre, attirant l'attention par son calme lors des sorties en famille, c'est se qui faisait qu'il était si rusé. Il se cachait sous un masque de calme et d'arrogance, même pour son jeune âge, qui s'effaçait au manoir. Il faisait tout pour protéger Harry même si lui-même était effrayé, un vrai petit prince charmant blond. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, il n'hésitait jamais à faire valoir son droit de Malfoy. Bien sur, à dix ans, on ne pense pas vraiment à tout ça, alors le faisait seulement quand il se sentait en danger face à une personne et puis son père était toujours près de lui donc le petit dragon ne pouvait pas réellement faire jouer sa langue de vipère. En grandissant, le jeune Malfoy supportait de moins en moins que l'on s'en prenne à son presque frère, Harry. Et celui-ci pouvait même surprendre les enfants qui l'embêtaient. Car quand il en avait assez, le petit brun n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans la bataille, il devenait un vrai petit sauvageon alors que le blondinet, lui, préférait se mettre sous les « jupes » de son père. Et leurs caractères respectifs ne firent que se renforcer en grandissant. Que se soit la timidité d'Harry ou son côté sauvage lorsqu'il était attaqué ou bien la langue acérée de Draco et son envie de protéger le petit brun.

Un an avant l'entrée des enfants à Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le chemin de traverse pour faire quelques achats, il y eut un incident avec d'autres enfants. Les adultes étaient parti faire quelques emplettes dans les différentes boutiques de l'allée alors que les deux jeunes avaient décidé de se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch pour voir les nouvelles acquisitions de l'endroit. Ils venaient de sortir lorsqu'Harry avait percuté quelqu'un. Ils étaient tous les deux tombé au sol. Lorsqu'Harry avait réouvert les yeux, il avait vu un gamin de son âge, sinon un peu plus vieux, qui se relevait lentement en pestant. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et le visage plein de tâches de rousseur. Derrière lui, il y avait trois autres enfants de son âge soit une dizaine d'année comme Harry et Draco.

- Hey ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention sale mioche !

- Dé… désolé, répondit Harry, encore sous le choc de sa chute.

Le roux se releva et aida Harry à se relever en le tirant par le col de son gilet.

- Vraiment ? Et que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner ? Que vas-tu faire pour arranger le fait que mon plus beau pantalon est déchiré ? Répond le nain !

Il souleva encore plus Harry qui se retrouva à peine sur la pointe des pieds, il avait de la difficulté à respirer et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'eut pas à le faire. Le roux reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure, le faisant lâcher le brun qui vacilla en reprenant pied sur le sol. Quand il se releva, il regarda Draco stupéfait. Celui-ci n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Une grande colère se dégageait de lui, il regardait le roux comme si celui-ci n'était qu'une poussière sur son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, blondinet.

- Dégage.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dis de dégager.

- Pour qui tu te prends toi ! C'est toi qui va partir si tu ne veux pas abîmer ton joli visage de poupée.

Un des amis du roux, un garçon assez joufflu et gras, s'était avancé un peu mais Draco ne bougea pas, restant un peu devant Harry qui s'était remis de ces émotions.

- Laisse Dray, ce sont des idiots qui ne pensent qu'avec leurs poings. Ils ne seraient même pas capable de trouver un bâtiment même avec une grosse affiche, une carte et une personne pour les guider.

- C'est ça blondinet, suis-le comme le bon toutou que tu es.

Harry se figea avant de se tourner vers les quatre enfants, ses yeux étaient verts sombre et on aurait dit qu'il y avait des éclats de rouge dans le fond de ses pupilles. Quand il parla, sa voix était devenu grave et presque hypnotique, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde, même de Draco.

- Écoute-moi bien et ouvre tes oreilles comme il le faut. Draco est mon frère de cœur, pas un vulgaire chien comme le sont tes amis. D'habitude je n'aime pas les menaces mais dans ton cas je vais faire une exception. Si tu t'approches encore de nous, que ce soit pour te battre ou pour nous insulter, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, c'est clair ?

- Ou… Oui !

Les jeunes avaient reculés sous le coup de la surprise et, à leur grande honte, de la peur. Ils tournèrent les talons en courant au moment où une voix plus vieille se faisait entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, les jeunes ?

Sirius était derrière Harry et souriait.

- Rien, Siri ! Seulement des jeunes qui ne savaient pas quoi faire, répondit le brun en se tournant vers son parrain en souriant. On va chez Fleury et Bott maintenant ?

- Des jeunes ? D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils ont le même âge que toi Harry ! Hey ! Attend-moi !

Sans l'écouter, Harry attrapa la main d'un Draco protestant et couru vers la librairie où se trouvait déjà Severus, Lucius, Remus, Lily et James. Tout le monde passa une bonne heure et demi à chercher des livres intéressants et amusants. Que ce soit sur le Quidditch, les créatures magiques, les potions, les plantes, la métamorphose, les animagus et la défense contre les forces du mal, bref tout ce qui pourrait également être utile pour aider les enfants dans leurs cours qui débuteraient dans un an et qui leur permettrait de prendre un peu d'avance. Ils ne pourraient pas commencer les exercices pratiques car ils n'avaient pas encore de baguette magique. Le temps passa rapidement, l'année fut vite vécu et bientôt vint l'heure de partir pour la gare de King's Cross. Toute la famille était là, la famille car en même temps que le temps passait, ils devenaient une sorte de grande famille reconstituée. Harry avait adopté une partie de l'attitude des Malfoy, c'est-à-dire que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec des inconnus, il gardait le plus possible une attitude froide et réservé. Et comme il paraissait renfermé, peu de gens venait le voir ce qui aidait grandement sa timidité qui partait lentement. Donc en se premier jour de septembre où tous les enfants sorciers âgés de 11 ans allaient aller à Poudlard pour la première fois, Harry se tenait à côté de Draco près du train et leurs parents étaient face à eux. Lily les embrassa à tour de rôle, à la grande stupeur des anciens Serpentards et de Draco, et leur demanda d'écrire le soir même pour dire dans quelles maisons ils avaient été placé. Draco, reçut comme conseil de la part de son père d'aller chez les Serpentards, mais celui-ci le savait déjà depuis le temps. Sirius ajouta qu'ils allaient surement avoir une grande surprise en arrivant à Poudlard mais n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose avant de recevoir une claque derrière la tête de la part de Remus. Après les autres recommandations d'usages, tel, ne pas désobéir aux professeurs, avoir de bonnes notes, ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et bien d'autres, les deux enfants purent enfin monter dans le train. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment dans le dernier wagon et mirent immédiatement leur robe d'école, ainsi ils seraient déjà près lors de l'arrivée.

Le train parti à 11h juste et fila droit vers l'école de magie. Les enfants savaient que le train arriverait au château lorsque la nuit serait tombé soit vers 19h, ils avaient donc pensé, où plutôt Sirius avait pensé, à amener de l'argent pour prendre des friandises lorsque le chariot passerait. À peine une heure après le départ du train, on entendit, un grand vacarme dans le passage devant la porte de leur compartiment, alors qu'il interrogeait Draco du regard, Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte. Devant eux, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, aux yeux noisettes et aux grandes dents et un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu, ils faisaient face à un jeune garçon un peu plus enrobé que la moyenne, il avait les joues un peu joufflues, des cheveux châtains aux reflets légèrement roux et ses yeux étaient un savoureux mélange de vert et de marron, la pupille était entouré de marron et autour du marron il y avait des variations de vert.

- Un crapaud ? Ton animal de compagnie est un crapaud ? Ta famille n'avait pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter autre chose Londubat ? À moins que ce soit parce que ta grand-mère n'avait pas envie que ça lui coûte trop cher ! ricana le garçon.

- C'est dégoûtant ! Si tu crois que tu vas te faire des amis avec ça, tu peux rêver, continua la fille sur un ton hautain.

- Et moi, ce que je trouve dégoûtant ce son vos visages, intervint Harry. Ce qui est dégoûtant, c'est d'insulter les autres sur leur argent alors qu'on porte des loques en guise de vêtement ? Et ce rat ? Il est à toi ? Il a appartenu à qui avant toi ? Et tu oses dire qu'il manque d'argent ? Tu fais pitié mon pauvre ! intervint Harry en voyant le jeune châtain au bord des larmes.

Les deux qui s'en étaient prit à lui se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco.

- Toi !

Le cri du jeune roux les fit tous sursauter. Draco répondit.

- Moi ?

- Non, le brun !

Harry qui était occupé à regarder l'autre brun se tourna vers le roux, son regard exprimant l'ennui.

- Hum ?

- Je sais qui tu es, sale morveux.

- Ah ?

- Oui ! On s'est vu l'an dernier sur le chemin de traverse ! Tu te rappels ?

- Oh ! Oui, je me rappel maintenant ! Tu es tombé sur le derrière après que Draco t'ai cassé le nez, non ?

Harry fini sa phrase sur un ton mutin et le roux devint rouge des pieds à la tête. Surtout la tête en fait.

- Espèce de…

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tes insultes minables garde-les pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux bien.

- Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis Ronald Weasley ! Un sang pur ! **(1)**

- Vraiment ?

Ron, puisque tel est son nom, avait gonflé son torse sous l'arrogance en mentionnant son nom. Harry et Draco, eux, le regardaient blasé tandis que la fille brune le regardait avec admiration.

- Et nous, tu sais qui nous sommes ? demanda Draco.

- Non, qui ?

- Je suis celui qui t'a cassé le nez l'an dernier et lui, c'est celui qui t'a fait partir en courant et en pleurant, toi et tes amis. À part ça, moi, je suis Draco Malfoy et lui, Harry Potter. Je suis un sang-pur également, je suis cent pour cent veela et lui, il est un demi-sang, demi-elfe et demi-vampire, mais son don vampire est très faible. Et ton amie, elle est quoi, elle ? Une sang-pure ? Vu le rougissement qu'elle a, j'en doute beaucoup. Une sang-mêlée ? Une fille de moldus ?

La jeune fille se redressa malgré le rouge de ses joues et essaya de tenir tête à Draco.

- Tu pourrais me parler directement, tu ne crois pas. Et j'ai un nom ! Je suis Hermionne Granger.

- Je pourrais en effet, répondit Draco, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tu t'es demandée pourquoi il trainait avec toi, Granger ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un qui parle sur ce ton de son sang et demande aux autres se qu'ils sont, va se tenir avec une personne comme toi ? Ce n'est pas te rendre triste mais je crois que s'il serait vraiment ton amie, il t'aurait déjà défendue alors que pour le moment il reste figé sur place comme un imbécile. Maintenant si vous voulez bien débloquer le passage et aller pleurer ailleurs, cela nous arrangerais bien.

- …

- Au fait, je me présente, je suis Draco Malfoy et toi ? demanda le blond en tendant la main au jeune garçon qui avait un crapaud dans les mains.

- Je… Je m'appel Neville. Neville Londubat.

- Bien ! Voici Harry, tu as réussi à te trouver un compartiment ?

Neville regarda les quatre personnes devant lui avec stupéfaction, tout s'était déroulé extrêmement vite et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, d'ailleurs les deux personnes qui l'avaient attaquées étaient toujours figés à cause de Draco. Ils les regardaient parler sans réagir.

- Non. J'allais regarder dans celui-ci quand ils sont arrivés, répondit le garçon en montrant le leur.

- Bien ! Alors vient t'asseoir avec nous si tu veux, pas vrai Harry ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et entra dans le compartiment rapidement suivi des deux autres. Une fois bien installé, Neville se rendit compte qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une poussière sur le visage ?

- Non, non, rougit Harry en détournant le regard vers la vitre. Ce n'est rien.

Neville le regarda curieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Draco. Harry reprit son observation du nouveau venu discrètement.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui. Il est très timide avec les nouveaux.

- Timide ? Lui ?

- Oui, en fait lorsque les gens de notre âge ont des ennuis contre d'autres jeunes, il devient un garçon très sur de lui qui n'a pas peur de personne, mais aussitôt qu'il a fait son devoir et que la personne va bien, il redevient un petit Harry tout timide. Pas vrai Ry, demanda Draco en passant la main dans les cheveux du dit Ry, qui lui décocha une belle grimace.

Neville regarda la scène en souriant légèrement, Harry ressemblait à un petit chaton que l'on aurait dérangé, il était très mignon.

- Vous croyez que vous allez dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Personnellement, je vais aller à Serpentard. Je ne me vois pas dans une autre maison et mon père va me tuer si je n'y vais pas.

- Mais non Draco ! Tu sais très bien que si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard ton père va être très déçu, il risque de te priver de dessert pendant quelques mois, t'empêchera de voler pendant autant de temps mais il ne te tuera pas, voyons !

Le blond avait pâli au fur et à mesure qu'Harry faisait son discours d'encouragement.

- Tes paroles me vont droit au cœur Harry, je te remercie de ton soutient et de ton réconfort.

- Mais ça me fait très plaisir mon cher Dray.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de m'appeler Ry !

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

- Alors endure, Dray.

Le blond prit une moue boudeuse alors qu'Harry jetait un œil sur Neville qui riait silencieusement, amenant de nouvelles rougeurs sur les joues d'Harry.

- Si on en revient à notre premier sujet, je crois qu'Harry va aller soit chez les lions, soit avec moi chez les Serpentards.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est aussi tête en l'air que les lions mais aussi rusé que les serpents. Il aime bien étudier comme les Serdaigles mais il n'en fait pas une maladie et ne passe pas sa vie dans les livres. Et puis, comme je vais à Serpentard, il va sûrement vouloir venir avec moi.

- Merci de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, bouda Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas rester dans ton coin Ry. Et toi, Neville ? Tu crois aller dans quelle maison ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que tant que je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle, ça va être bien pour moi.

- Essai d'aller à Serpentard si tu veux être avec nous, dit gentiment Draco.

- Euh, je crois pas que cette maison soit pour moi mais merci pour l'invitation, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Le silence revint pendant plusieurs minutes mais la conversation reprit rapidement. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Harry prenant peu à peu plus de confiance en lui et il prit de plus en plus part à la conversation.

- Je peux me permettre une petite question ? Demanda Neville.

- Bien sur, vas-y, répondit Draco.

- Tu as dit à Ron qu'Harry était un demi-elfe et un demi vampire.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Harry, tu veux bien lui expliquer ?

- En fait, on a découvert récemment que ma mère a une petite partie de vampire en elle, rien de bien énorme et elle me l'a transmise. Ma magie vampirique est très faible comme celle de ma mère d'ailleurs mais en fait c'est de la magie en latence. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser parce que je n'ai pas encore 17 ans. C'est un héritage magique.

- Et il vient d'où cet héritage ?

- On l'ignore. Nous savons que ma mère n'est pas une fille de moldus mais on ne connait pas ses vrais parents.

- Ça veut dire que tu ignores si vous avez d'autres aptitude dans la famille de ta mère ?

- C'est cela, mais je doute que ma mère ai autre chose, c'est rare qu'une personne est plus de deux héritages à la fois **(2)**.

La conversation se termina ainsi car ils arrivaient. Lorsque le train s'immobilisa enfin, tous les jeunes de la première à la septième année débarquèrent du train créant un véritable capharnaüm sur le quai. Par dessus tout ce bazar, on entendit clairement les instructions pour les premières années.

- Les premières années par ici ! Aller suivez moi !

La voix provenait d'une sorte de géant mal habillé et mal coiffé, son visage reflétait pourtant la joie de voir de nouveaux élèves à Poudlard. Harry, bousculé par un autre élève, tomba sur l'homme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se fit remettre sur pied rapidement.

- Ça va petit ? Pas trop de casse ?

- No… Non, ça va. Je n'ai rien. Mer… Merci.

- De rien bonhomme, je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid. Je suis le garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard. Bien, tout le monde est là ? Toutes les premières années ? Très bien. Suivez-moi. C'est par là.

Le géant, pour les enfants ce ne pouvait être qu'un géant, se dirigea vers le lac où se trouvait une dizaine de barques.

- Montez dans les barques les enfants, pas plus de quatre personnes par barque. Tout le monde est bien installé ? Parfais, allons-y.

Les barques quittèrent le quai et se dirigèrent seules vers une destination que les futurs élèves ne voyaient pas. De plus le vent s'était mis de la partie, envoyant beaucoup d'eau sur les jeunes, heureusement qu'il ne pleuvait pas. En plus de la nuit qui était là, les arbres cachaient le peu que l'on pouvait encore voir du paysage. Et dans une dernière courbe, Poudlard apparut ! Toutes les fenêtres étaient illuminées, les tourelles se découplaient sur le ciel d'un bleu presque noir. La vue était magnifique. Les futurs élèves étaient obnubilés par le merveilleux décor que Poudlard leur présentait. Ils accostèrent au moment où la pluie commençait à tomber, ils se dépêchèrent à se mettre à l'abri dans le hall de l'école. Dans l'entrée, il y avait plusieurs tableaux et statues et autres décorations du genre, il y avait plusieurs corridors et un gigantesque escalier à deux branches qui menait à une gigantesque porte. Sur la partie gauche de l'escalier, un dame d'un certain âge attendait les élèves de première année. Elle avait le visage plein de rides, des cheveux noirs striées de gris tirés en arrière en un chignon simple, ses yeux semblaient aussi perçant que ceux d'un chat. Elle paraissait attendre que les enfants la rejoigne, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Une fois qu'ils furent tous regroupés autour d'elle, elle prit enfin la parole.

- Bien, je me présente, je suis le Professeur Minerva MdGonagall, dans quelques instants vous allez entrer dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard où vous serez répartis dans les différentes maison qui seront à partir d'aujourd'hui votre nouveau chez soi. Elles ont été créées par les fondateurs de l'école, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Chaque bonne action vous méritera des points, dans le cas contraire, des points vous seront enlevés. Bien, suivez-moi et en silence !

La femme ouvrit la marche et guida les enfants vers la Grande Salle, les enfants la suivant tranquillement. Harry avait saisi la main de Draco et se cramponnait à elle. Il échangeait également des regards inquiets avec Neville. Minerva, prit un tabouret sur lequel était un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Elle prit également un grand parchemin qu'elle déroula.

- Je vais nommer votre nom un par un, quand votre nom sera prononcé vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je mettrais alors le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous saurez alors votre maison. Hannah Abbot.

La jeune fille s'avança lentement vers le tabouret, elle s'assit et Minerva lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Quelques secondes après, une voix se fit entendre.

- Poufsouffle !

Elle se leva avec le sourire et rejoignit sa nouvelle maison pour les sept année qu'elle allait faire à Poudlard sous les applaudissements de la salle. On arriva rapidement jusqu'à Neville.

- Neville Londubat.

Le garçon s'avança après un dernier coup d'œil sur Harry et Draco qui lui fit un dernier regard encourageant. Il s'installa sur le tabouret où les autres s'étaient assis avant lui. Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

- _Bien, je vois ! Tu as beaucoup de courage bien que tu ne le montre guère. Tu ne montres ce que les gens attendent de toi. Tu es plein de surprises également. Connais bien tes amis car lorsque tu en auras besoin quand viendras le temps._ SERPENTARD !

Les applaudissements se firent entendre de nouveau. Le brun se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table avec un petit air timide faisant rire Harry et Draco intérieurement, pour une raison qui ne sera pas expliqué pour le moment. La répartition continua une fois qu'il fut assis. Minerva nomma encore quelques noms et enfin se fut celui de Draco.

- Draco Lucius Angelus Malfoy.

Le blond s'avança la tête haute vers le tabouret sous les murmures moqueurs de la salle et les regards fiers de plusieurs personnes. L'air hautain des Malfoy sur le visage, il s'assit le dos droit sur siège et regarda Minerva s'approcher avec le choixpeau une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres. Harry devait être le seul qui avait remarqué les légères rougeurs sur les joues de Draco quand on avait nommé son nom au complet et il voyait bien son stress malgré l'air qu'il se donnait, il échangea un regard malicieux avec Severus, qui n'oublions pas, est professeur de potions.

- _ Draco Malfoy, je vois que tu es comme ton père. Les apparences avant tout. Bien d'autres qualités aussi. Tu aimes les complots et tu évites les ennuis le plus possible. Tout ce qui peut te servir à rabaisser tes ennemis est précieusement gardé dans ton esprit. Hum… Tu iras à_ (tout le monde en cœur **(3)**) SERPENTARD !

Harry put presque entendre le soupir de soulagement que fit Draco en enlevant le choixpeau de sa tête et de se diriger vers la table des verts et argents sous les applaudissements de toute la table et surtout de Neville rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait près de lui. Une fille brune qui fut nommée dans les P, s'assit près de Draco et se colla à lui, il s'en débarrassa avec dégoût. La répartition continua et se fut le tour d'Harry. Un Harry très nerveux et qui s'avança en trébuchant vers le professeur McGonagall, passant près de tomber dans les quelques marches qu'il avait à monter. Il mit l'horreur sur sa tête comme tout les autres avant lui.

- _ Harry Potter, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je te connais, toi et ta famille, plus que personne._

_- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?_

_- Non. C'est à toi de le découvrir. Tu es un jeune garçon très courageux qui ferait tout pour sa famille. Ton dévouement envers tes amis est très fort. Hum, tu as un esprit très rusé aussi, prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Tu aimes bien t'amuser également. Griffondor serait très bien pour toi._

_- Non ! Pas Griffondor ! Pitié tout mais pas Griffondor ! Je suis sur que l'autre idiot va y aller. Pas moi !_

_- Se sera… _SERPENTARD !

Seule la table des Serpentards applaudit, les autres étaient trop abasourdit pour faire autre chose. LE Harry Potter… celui qui avait défait le seigneur des Ténèbres dix ans plus tôt était parti à Serpentard ? Même le grand mage blanc qu'était Albus Dumbledore paraissait choqué. Lui, qui habituellement savait tout, ne semblait pas avoir prévu cela. S'il ne se contrôlait pas si bien, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser de rage. Le gamin aurait du aller à Griffondor ! Il se calma instantanément. Peu importe, il n'allait pas tourner mal puisqu'il était entouré de personnes qui croyaient en la bonne cause, en sa cause. Il se leva pour faire son discours habituel, attendant que les élèves le remarque.

Le silence se fit petit à petit.

- Bonjour à tout nos nouveaux étudiants et aux anciens qui reviennent également, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ont faim alors je ne dirais que ce que j'ai à dire, rapidement. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Nous accueillons aussi un nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la magie, cette année, Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme se leva très raide et le visage fermé. Il se rassit rapidement après avoir fait un léger signe de tête.

- Le professeur Quirrell sera également assisté par le professeur Sirius Black pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bonne appétit, ajouta le vieil homme en claquant dans ses mains, faisant ainsi apparaître les plats sur lesquels tout le monde sauta rapidement, surtout un roux à la table des Griffondors.

Le repas se termina rapidement et les préfets firent leur travail. Ils guidèrent les premières années de serpentard vers les cachots, donnèrent le mot de passe aux plus jeunes et leurs montrèrent les différents dortoirs. Les enfants s'écroulèrent une fois dans leur lit. Harry, lui, se glissa dans les draps de Draco, n'aimant pas vraiment dormir dans un nouvel endroit et seul de surcroît. Il préférait les bras de son frère de cœur pour cette nuit-là. Il s'endormit en passant à sa mère, à qui il n'avait pas écrit.

* * *

Voici la fin du troisième chapitre et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. J'espère que les scènes entre Harry, Draco et Ron ne sont pas trop nul. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Si ça ne va pas, faites le moi savoir et j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour arranger ça ! Et je vous rassure je vais essayer de faire apparaître un peu plus les couples avec des moments croustillants ^^ Pour information aux rares que ça va intéresser, j'ai écrit la répartition en écoutant un film de mutants tueur d'humains, en écoutant de la musique classique et du Fatal Bazooka ! Non, je ne suis pas folle ! Bizarre mais pas folle ^^ Demander à Cleo et Majorie59 et à Pauline aussi (si je ne la nomme pas je me fais tuer hihi). Pour la répartition, je me suis concentré seulement sur celles qui m'intéressait le plus :)

(1): J'ai essayé de faire un peu la même chose que Draco et Harry en première année dans les livres mais entre Ron et Draco dans mon histoire. Le monde à l'envers si on veut ^^ Et Harry au lieu de défendre Ron, ben il défend Neville, même si notre Ry ne fait pas grand chose :) C'est Draco qui fait tout le boulot XD

(2): Les précisions sur les créatures magiques se feront au chapitre 4, je me suis fait un dossier personnel de ce que j'aimais chez les créatures magiques. :)

(3) J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écire ça désolé XD Et pourtant je déteste quand les auteurs font ça ! Non mais essayé de lire une fic quand à chaque minute il y a un commentaire entre parenthèse ! (Désolé si il y a des auteurs que se sente visé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais)


	4. Premières journées

_**Titre du chapitre :**_ Premières journées, premiers cours, premiers amis

.

_**Rating : **_M pour mature ! Possibilité de lemon qui est de plus en plus sur mais pas tout de suite ^^ Pas dans ce chapitre !

.

_**Genre : **_Fantastique ou Fantasy prenez se qui vous tente le mieux ^^ Romance également. Frustration c'est un genre aussi ? Non ? Dommage :)

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Pas à moi :( Je n'ai pas le contrôle sur eux, sinon ils seraient attaché à mon lit et ils ne le quitteraient plus XD

.

_**Spoilers : **_Tout les tomes je crois, ça va dépendre de comment mon histoire va avancé. Ne prenons pas de chance ! Si il y a des spoilers et bien ils sont très petits !

.

_**Paring : **_Nous avons découvert le Sirius/Remus et un Severus/Lucius plutôt étrange même s'il n'est pas encore plein de bave ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Ça va venir :P

.

_**Résumé : **_La première année à Poudlard va commencer. Que va-t-il arriver à nos chouchous ?

.

.

**Attention:**

_**Ceci est un**_ _**yaoi ! Donc homophobes s'abstenir évidemment. Je vous rappelle également que c'est une fiction donc je peux inventé tout ce que je veux sauf les personnages d'Harry Potter que ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous voyez des fautes, je vous prierais de bien me le dire également. Je ne vais pas vous tordre le bras si vous ne le faites pas hein.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Je vous conseille quelques fics que j'ai adoré et que j'adore encore ! Aller faire un tour :**_

_- Une drôle de sentence de Agathe Laplante  
_

_- Une heure de colle un peu spéciale de emmelynne  
_

_- Détermination acharnée de Verowyn  
_

_- Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims de Alia-Karasu_

_et encore et toujours la fic BAZAR À POUDLARD de Pauline C dont je suis la merveilleuse bêta ! (C'est vrai c'est elle qui me le dit XD Je fréquente trop les Malfoy je crois :P)  
_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**- **JTFLAM :_ Tu te doute bien que pour le méchant je ne dirais rien, sinon c'est pas du jeu ^^ Les parents de Lily Potter ? On va le savoir un jour ou l'autre, je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre encore mais ne t'en fais pas. Pour Blaise, il devrait être ami avec les autres, il est trop chou :P Sauf que pour le chapitre 3 j'ai préféré me concentrer sur Harry, Neville et Draco. Pour répondre à ta dernière question et bien... J'y avais pas pensé -_-' Je voulais tellement mettre de la merde sur le dos de Ron que j'ai oublié que j'ai tué le rat ^^ alors j'ai décidé que le rat de Ron (pas celui qui est mort mais celui qu'il a présentement) était un rat tout a fait normal que je vais probablement remplacer un jour. Voilà ! Merci pour ta review.

-_dragonichigo :_ Tu fais trop dur Kiki ! Tu avais la flemme de te connecter à ton compte alors tu as fait une review anonyme ! Je suis sur que c'est ça ! Mais merci quand même, je t'adore ! hihi. (À préciser que je connais Kiki sur msn)

- _minia _: Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que Draco et Harry vont faire quelque chose ! En plus, je précise très bien qu'il dort dans les bras de son frère et pourquoi il le fait ! C'est vrai que les scènes avec Ron sont assez drôle. Je me suis amusée à les écrire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas les scènes de couple trop jeune :P Ça fait trop bizarre. Voilà la suite !

-_ Caraïbe de Lune (qui suis-je?) :_ Tu avais pas un compte d'auteur toi ? C'est la flemme qui parle j'imagine. Ça parait que tu connais Kiki XD Oui Ronny en méchant ! C'est pas assez évident tu trouves ^^ ? (En effet, ton petit charabia sur le président de je sais pas quoi, je connais pas :) Merci pour la review, mais j'en ai eu qu'une de toi pour le moment, tu m'en dois deux autres pour que je te pardonne (je me rappel plus ce que je dois te pardonner Oo). Bisou bisou Patdrue ! (eille c'est un mélange de Patmol et Cornedrue ton pseudo ! Je viens de réaliser)

-_ adenoide __:_ Et bien, j'avais pas pensé à une potion pour savoir qui sont les ancêtres de Lily et Harry mais c'est une bonne idée que je vais prendre en note. Peut-être qu'elle va servir mais pas pour Lily et Harry ^^ Pour le reste, tu as assez raison :) Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant !

_**Note : Je vais essayé de publier un chapitre par semaine mais comme je ne fais pas qu'écrire il se peut que les parutions ne soient pas régulières. Avec les fics de Cleo McPhee où je suis d'une grande aide :P Sans parler de Pauline qui veut son chapitre pour les vacances, j'ai du travail à faire ! D'ailleurs allez lire BAZAR À POUDLARD, elle est super ^^ Je me répète encore ! -_-'  
**_

**Place à la lecture !**

_Merci aussi à tout le monde qui lit ma fic et qui la mette en alerte et dans leur favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Laissez des commentaires !_

* * *

**Les premières journées à Poudlard**

**OoOoO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Les cours ne commençaient que le lundi et heureusement pour lui, s'était samedi. Il s'assit sur le lit, se frottant les yeux, pour ensuite essayer d'identifier la cause de son réveil. Il ne vit rien, sinon Draco qui dormait encore à côté de lui et les autres dans le dortoir qui dormaient également. Il allait se recoucher quand un léger mouvement se fit sous le drap du lit. Il se mit à genoux et commença à descendre lentement la couverture tout en essayant de la laisser sur Draco ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment, le blond se retrouva donc en pyjama de soie dans le lit. Mais Harry ne regardait pas le blond dormir, il avait enlevé tout le drap mais ne trouvait toujours rien. Il allait abandonner quand quelque chose, qui se cachait où se trouvait les pieds de Draco, lui sauta dessus, le faisant crier comme un fou tout en tombant par terre avec les draps qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Les autres garçons, sauf deux gros garçons qui dormaient encore, avaient été réveillés par cette fanfare, surtout Draco. Harry regarda comme halluciné la bestiole qui l'avait agressé, il était prit dans les draps, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses grands yeux verts ouverts de stupeur sur… un crapaud. Un gros crapaud vert qui semblait le regarder, assis sur la poitrine de notre petit Harry, avec de gros yeux jaunes. Draco se mit à rire face à la scène que donnaient le crapaud et son ami. Neville qui s'était approché également se mit à s'esclaffer sous le regard scandalisé d'Harry qui finalement se joignit à eux de bon cœur. Les autres garçons qui avaient été réveillé par les cris s'approchèrent pendant que le propriétaire du crapaud récupérait son animal.

- Et bien, c'est un drôle de réveil pour un samedi matin. Je me présente, Blaise Zabini, dit le jeune noir en tendant la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever en plus de se présenter.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de me réveiller comme ça, si ça peut te rassurer, répondit Harry en acceptant la main qui l'aida à se relever. Harry, Harry Potter.

Il regarda le jeune devant lui, Blaise était un jeune noir avec des pommettes assez hautes sur son visage souriant, ses yeux verts d'eau illuminé par la malice. Il avait les cheveux noirs également. Derrière lui se trouvait, un garçon blond mais dont les cheveux se rapprochaient légèrement du roux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très intense et sur son visage il y avait un petit sourire calme.

- Lui, c'est Théodore Nott. Les deux colosses qui dorment encore sont Vincent Crabe et Gregory Goyle. On ne les connaît pas tellement mais ils sont un peu idiots d'après ce que l'on a pu voir.

Harry eut un petit rire qui fut vite couvert par des bruits étranges venu directement de son estomac faisant rire tout le monde.

- Je propose que l'on se sépare pour se préparer. On va aller dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Enfin ça, c'est si on arrive à retrouver la dite salle.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire. À tout à l'heure.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry, Draco et Neville arrivèrent les derniers et allèrent rejoindre Théo et Blaise à la table des Serpentards sous les regards dégoûtés de Ron et Hermione.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Les cours ne vont commencer que dans deux jours et nous allons avoir nos horaires seulement lundi matin avant les cours, demanda Neville en s'installant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Blaise.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Théo.

- Hum…, fit Harry.

Un petit moment de silence se fit en même temps qu'ils remplissaient leurs assiettes.

- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama soudainement Harry faisant sursauter les autres.

Toute la salle, fit silence et le regarda, amenant des petites tâches rouges sur ses joues.

- Désolé, dit-il timidement.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée Harry ? Questionna Neville.

- On peut visiter non ? Voir où sont les salles de cours, le parc, la bibliothèque, le terrain de Quidditch, tout quoi !

- C'est une bonne idée, vous en pensez quoi vous autres ? demanda Draco aux trois autres.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Théo et les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Ils finirent leurs repas et partirent se promener. D'abord, ils passèrent par les cachots pour être sur de savoir comment retrouver leur dortoir, ensuite ils allèrent dans les étages. La bibliothèque leur parut immense et ils se promirent d'y retourner souvent, pour leurs devoirs surtout mais aussi pour leur divertissement personnel. Ils sortirent ensuite, firent le tour du parc et du terrain de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de tout Poudlard, il était largement temps de rentrer pour le dîner. Alors que les autres entraient dans la Grande Salle pour manger, Harry s'arrêta. Il pensait avoir vu quelque chose d'étrange dans un couloir mais le temps de retourner voir, il n'y avait plus rien.

- Harry, tu viens ? s'écria Blaise.

- Oui… Il détourna le regard et repris avec plus d'entrain, oui, j'arrive, attendez moi !

Il rejoignit rapidement les autres qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Il oublia rapidement l'ombre étrange qu'il avait cru voir. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Dites, j'ai bien envie d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir les différents livres que l'on peut trouver et puis, je dois aussi écrire à ma mère, elle voulait savoir dans quelle maison on irait moi et Draco. Ça vous tente ?

- Pas pour moi, non, j'ai envie de me reposer, je vais retourner dans notre salle commune, dit Blaise.

Théo acquiesça et le suivit vers les cachots avec Draco, alors que Neville, lui, alla avec Harry. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement l'endroit, la bibliothèque était immense et recelait des milliers de livres, les deux garçons se séparèrent pour aller chercher les livres qu'ils voulaient voir. Ils devaient se rejoindre à une table près d'une fenêtre dans le fond de la bibliothèque pour être tranquille. Harry revint avec des livres sur les créatures magiques et Neville avec des livres traitant de toutes les plantes qui entourait Poudlard et qui poussaient en Écosse. Quand ils virent les livres que l'autre avait apportés ils eurent la même réaction.

- Ah ! Tu t'y intéresses toi aussi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Oui, bien sur ! répondirent-ils encore au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de rire doucement pour ne pas que la bibliothécaire, qui semblait être un véritable dragon, ne vienne les chercher. C'est Harry qui reprit la parole.

- J'ai toujours aimé me promener dans les parcs et essayer de découvrir quelles plantes je croisais lors de mes sorties. Je me sens bien dehors.

- Moi aussi ! Ce que je préfère, c'est partir dans la forêt près de la maison et trouver les plantes que je ne connais pas encore. C'est instinctif, j'arrive à me retrouver dans un endroit aussitôt qu'il y a des plantes, j'adore les regarder et m'assurer qu'elles vont bien.

- Et puis le mieux, c'est lorsqu'on les plante nous même et que l'on voit qu'elles grandissent grâce à nous et qu'elles deviennent fortes et vigoureuses. Au début, elles sont fragiles et on est sur qu'elles ne vont pas survivre et pourtant ! C'est magnifique et tout ça, grâce à nous.

- Oui ! C'est vraiment super. Dis moi Harry, j'ai cru te voir rire toi et Draco, hier lors de la répartition.

- Oh. Ça. Eh bien moi et Draco on s'est dit qu'on avait eut raison lorsqu'on ta dit que tu viendrais avec à Serpentard.

Ils se sourirent avec bonheur, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ressentait la même chose envers les plantes.

- Tu sais, reprit Harry, c'est très utile connaître les plantes pour jouer des mauvais tours. Severus, un ami de la famille, il va être notre professeur de potion, m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des plantes une fois, il m'avait montré lesquelles dans un livre avant, il les a utilisé dans une potion. Il l'avait déjà utilisé lorsque j'avais un an, il parait, mais je voulais voir de mes propres yeux s'il disait vrai, alors il en a refait, il a appelé ça, une potion de fascination, la personne qui la boit se fasciné par un objet ou une personne, elle ne veut plus la quitter, rien ! Donc Severus l'a utilisé sur papa ! C'était rigolo, lui qui déteste tout ce qui touche aux potions, il a du passer la moitié de la journée collé à un chaudron rempli de bave de crapaud ! Même maman s'amusait à le voir comme ça.

- Et bien ! Ça a du être amusant. Quelles plantes avais-tu été cherché ?

- Hum… Une achillée sternutatoire, habituellement elle est utilisée dans les potions de confusion, quelques plantes banales aussi sont utilisées mais leurs noms m'échappent pour le moment. Sev a du aller chercher lui-même des oeufs gelés d'Ashwinder qui servent principalement dans les philtres d'amour. Le tout mélangé après plusieurs heures à mijoter et avec un nombre de tours très précis, donne la potion de fascination ! Voilà !

- Super ! J'imagine qu'il y a d'autres choses, non ?

- Je crois qu'il y a une formule qui doit être dites à un moment mais Sev n'a jamais voulut me la dire.

- C'est dommage.

- Oui, très ! Mais de toute façon je ne connais pas vraiment la recette.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Tu as dit que tu t'intéressais aux créatures magiques, relança Harry.

- Oui ! Ma grand-mère m'en parle souvent. Elle dit que j'ai les traits de certaines créatures.

- Je suis un elfe et peut-être vampire aussi mais nous ne le savons pas vraiment.

- Ah, à cause que vous ignorez qui sont les parents de ta mère, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Et ton père ? Il a quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Il est bien le descendant direct de Godric Griffondor et de Merlin mais sinon il n'a pas de caractéristique qui sort de l'ordinaire. Il n'y a pas de créatures magiques dans sa famille. Enfin, il n'y a rien dans son arbre généalogique.

- C'est déjà beaucoup d'être le descendant de Merlin !

- Peut-être mais à moins que Merlin soit un vrai farceur, je ne pense pas que mon père ai quoique ce soit d'étrange, rit Harry.

Les garçons arrêtèrent de parler pendant un moment, se concentrant sur leurs livres alors même que Neville avait encore des questions à poser. Finalement, il ne put se taire et recommença à parler, se sentant très bien avec Harry.

- Harry ?

- Hum… ?

- Tu veux bien me parler des créatures magiques ? Celles que tu connais au moins ?

- D'accord. Tu as le choix, les elfes, les veelas, les vampires et les loups-garous.

- Et bien, celles qui m'intéressent le plus sont les elfes et les vampires. Les loups-garous aussi bien sur, mais le repas commence bientôt, grimaça le jeune brun aux yeux marron et vert.

- D'accord ! Alors je vais commencer par les vampires **(1)** et si on n'a pas le temps de continuer, pour les elfes ce sera demain ! Donc, les vampires peuvent l'être de deux façons, soit ils le sont déjà à la naissance, un des parents est vampire ou les deux ou un grand-parent, etc., soit ils se font mordre par un vampire et celui-ci le transforme.

- J'ai toujours cru que si tu te faisais mordre tu devenais vampire s'il ne te tuait pas.

- Et bien, non. Un vampire peut, ne pas tuer sa victime et ne pas la transformer, comme il peut seulement le transformer sans le tuer. Si la personne est un vampire à la naissance, il n'aura pas besoin de sang immédiatement, c'est un héritage magique en fait, donc son don vampirique n'apparaît qu'à la majorité, à 17 ans.

Neville buvait les paroles de l'autre brun. Il était penché sur la table et assit au bord de sa chaise, fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait. En fait, s'était comme si Harry en connaissait un personnellement. S'était fascinant.

- Par contre, au fil des générations, il se peut que le sang vampire diminue, comme pour tout héritage magique, le sang décide de la personne qui est digne d'être un vampire pur ou non.

- Mais si l'héritage magique ne se manifeste qu'à 17 ans, de quoi ils se nourrissent ?

- De nourriture comme toi et moi, après si le sang est assez présent en eux, ils ont un calice, parfois, même quand le sang est assez faible, ils peuvent boire du sang. Pas beaucoup mais ils aiment quand même ça. Ils ont tout d'un vampire, la force, la grâce, les dents, dit encore Harry avec un petit sourire. Ils peuvent mordre quand même, c'est un peu comme un moyen de défense. Par contre, ils ne pourront pas transformer une personne si le don vampirique est trop faible mais le peu de venin qu'ils ont est très douloureux pour n'importe qui en dehors de leur âme-sœur. Enfin si leur âme-sœur est majeure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Neville.

- Et bien, si leur âme-sœur n'est pas majeure, la personne qui se fait mordre ressent du plaisir mais si leur âme-sœur à eu 16 ans et que le vampire va mordre quelqu'un, c'est très douloureux pour le vampire et celui qui se fait mordre.

- Ah bon, c'est étrange.

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça !

Ils partirent tous les deux dans leur réflexion pour un petit moment, avant que Neville ne revienne à l'assaut du petit brun.

- Quoi d'autre ? Tu en sais plus ?

- Hum… même si un vampire de sang faible peut avoir un compagnon ce n'est pas forcément un calice, je l'ai dit ?

- Non !

- Et bien maintenant c'est fait, rit Harry.

- Ils ressemblent à quoi ?

- Les calices ? À n'importe qui. Quelqu'un comme toi et moi en fait.

- Non ! Harry, je te parle des vampires ! Ils ressemblent à quoi ?! Tu le sais ?

- Oh ! Désolé. Oui, je sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Ils sont très beaux, ils ont une sorte de charme naturel qui attirent qui ils veulent, un peu comme un veela et ça leur est utile pour attirer leur compagnon ou leur victime. Peu importe la force de leur sang, après avoir reçu leur héritage magique, lorsqu'ils atteignent environ 25 ans ou 30 ans, ils restent jeunes éternellement ! Si tu rencontres un vampire un jour, tu le sauras immédiatement ! Ils sont magnifiques.

- On dirait que tu en as déjà rencontré un, dit Neville, alors que lui et Harry se levaient et rangeaient leurs choses puisque le dîner allait bientôt commencé.

Celui-ci lui sourit et continua à mettre ses choses dans son sac. Neville, surpris qu'Harry ne lui réponde pas, arrêta de ranger ses livres pour regarder Harry.

- Harry, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Arrêtes-toi ! Réponds. On dirait presque que tu as déjà rencontré un vampire !

- C'est vrai !

- Comment ça ?

- On en a un à la maison, dit le brun aux yeux verts émeraude avec un grand sourire et de sortir laissant l'autre garçon les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

Harry arriva dans la grande salle au moment où la nourriture apparaissait sur les tables, il venait de s'asseoir quand Neville arriva à son tour. Le repas se passait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle alors que dans une autre partie du château s'était tout à fait le contraire. Dans une pièce, à l'écart des autres, les mouvements et les bruits se faisaient entendre. On entendit le fracas d'un miroir et d'une chaise qui fit suivi ensuite par un rire léger et rauque. En regardant par le trou de la serrure on aurait pu voir deux corps l'un contre l'autre, un grand brun ténébreux qui avait la tête dans le cou de son compagnon blond qui avait la tête penché vers l'arrière. Severus quitta le cou de son calice-pas-calice pour prendre la bouche de celui-ci dans un baiser vertigineux. Le vampire glissa ses mains dans le dos de Lucius qui se serra contre lui. Le blond ne restait cependant pas inactif, ses mains se glissaient sous la chemise noire de son homme et traçant les contours de ses abdominaux, montaient vers les pectoraux, allaient jusqu'aux mamelons que ses mains coquines et douces agaçaient lentement pour ensuite passer sur les épaules et se glisser dans le dos de Severus qu'il griffa légèrement de ses ongles, lui tirant un grognement semi-douloureux et plein de plaisr. Le brun fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses du blond, qu'il caressa un moment tout en reprenant le baisser qui s'était interrompu. Lucius fit la même chose de son côté, abandonnant la peau chaude de son compagnon. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Severus le souleva et l'assit sur un bureau près d'eux et se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il avait écarté. Leurs érections se touchèrent à travers leurs vêtements, déclenchant de petites décharges électriques dans leurs corps enfiévrés par la passion.

Les mains s'approchèrent de leurs pantalons respectifs de la personne face à eux et défirent les boutons qu'il y avait, ainsi que la braguette qu'ils descendirent également. Lucius allait glisser une main dans le caleçon du brun lorsque celui-ci emprisonna les dites mains dans le dos de leur propriétaire qui n'apprécia pas, mais pas du tout. Severus reposa sa bouche dans le cou du veela, sous la mâchoire, et descendit doucement le long de sa gorge. Faisant passer sa langue sur la clavicule qu'il mordilla ensuite lentement. Lucius gémit faiblement. Le brun continua sa torture, passant à l'autre clavicule pour finalement aller rejoindre le premier mamelon avec lequel il joua lentement, le prenant entre ses dents, le tiraillant, le roulant sous sa langue pour ensuite déposer un léger baiser dessus avant d'aller dire bonjour à l'autre et de lui faire suivre le même traitement, sous les gémissements un peu plus fort d'un Lucius très sensible à cet endroit.

- Sev… Severus. Je t'en pris, arrête. Tu sais que je suis sensible à cet endroit là. Hum…

- Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, Lucius. Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pu être seuls.

- Mais… ah !

Le vampire avait passé sa main sur la bosse déformant le boxer hors de prix que l'on voyait entre les deux bordures de la braguette ouverte et qui avait causé le brusque cri du veela. L'homme faisant fi de la protestation, continua lentement son chemin, délaissant les bouts de chaires roses et allant vers les abdominaux que Lucius mit en valeur en arquant le dos vers l'arrière. La caresse de la respiration de Severus l'avait chatouillé. La bouche du brun allait atteindre la limite du boxer, et le blond retint sa respiration… avant de se figer.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert à ce sujet ?

- Rien malheureusement. Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur la possible mère. Aucune femme qu'il a fréquenté et que l'on pourrait connaître ne peut être la mère.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la porte close de la pièce où ils étaient et se rhabillèrent rapidement, à l'écoute de la conversation qu'ils entendaient, leur désir soudainement envolé.

- C'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une information à ce sujet quelque part. Je dois savoir qui elle est !

- Probablement Albus, mais, pour le moment, elles sont bien cachées. Et cette femme ne semble pas exister.

Un bruit d'armure tombant sur le sol si fit entendre.

- ALORS TROUVER LA ! RAPIDEMENT !

- …

Severus et Lucius se regardèrent intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre le directeur de Poudlard si en colère, lui habituellement si joyeux et excentrique. Ou qui ?

- Pardonne-moi Alastor. Mais je dois vraiment savoir qui est la mère de Lily Potter.

- Pourquoi ? En quoi cette pauvre femme nous serait utile pour reprendre le contrôle ?

- Parce qu'elle pourrait être la faiblesse de Tom, voila pourquoi ! La clé de notre victoire.

- Tom ? Vous voulez parler du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Lily Potter serait la fille de cet homme !

- C'est cela et il est hors de question qu'il revienne et lui dise la vérité. C'est pourquoi je dois trouver la femme qui a mis au monde sa fille.

Un petit silence pesant s'installa vite coupé par le vieil auror.

- Alors il n'est pas mort ? Il va revenir ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Et il sera différent de ce qu'il était au moment de sa disparition.

- Différent ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions mon ami. Contente-toi de me ramener la femme et laisse-moi gérer le reste.

- Qu'allez-vous faire avec elle ?

- Je vais trafiquer ses souvenirs, de sorte qu'elle pense que le père biologique est un inconnu et le dise à sa fille. Que cet enfant est le fruit d'un viol, pour qu'elle déteste son enfant et le père.

- Mais le Lord… Il risque de mal prendre le fait que sa fille croit que son père est un autre homme que lui, non ? Surtout si celle-ci pense qu'il a violé sa mère.

Les voix s'étaient arrêtées devant la porte où se tenant les deux Serpentards.

- Bien sur, mais en quoi cela nous affecterais ? Les Potter sont de notre côté depuis le début. De plus, ils feront tout pour protégé Harry et le seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà essayé de tuer leur fils. Alors, maintenant que tu as compris que j'ai besoin de trouver cette femme, j'espère que toi et tes hommes, vous allez faire plus d'effort pour la trouver. Et me l'amener.

- Vivante j'imagine.

- Oui, vivante. Peu importe le reste.

- Compter sur moi, Albus. Nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver.

Les deux hommes partirent chacun de leur côté. L'un retournant dans son bureau et l'autre partant à la recherche d'une femme qui, malgré toutes les preuves, ne semblait pas exister. Lorsque le couloir fut vraiment libre, le vampire et le veela sortirent de la salle de classe où ils étaient, et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de taire aux Potter, Black et Lupin, la conversation qu'ils venaient de surprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de les inquiéter alors qu'ils n'avaient que quelques soupçons sur ce que trafiquait Dumbledore. Lucius, en bon espion, et Severus, en bon compagnon d'espion, avaient compris que beaucoup d'éléments manquaient pour se faire une véritable idée de la situation. Leurs érections, disparues depuis qu'ils avaient entendu la voix du directeur et du vieil auror, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur appartement pour manger et réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre. Ils n'auraient qu'à reprendre leur activité plus tard.

Le reste du weekend passa rapidement et, malheureusement pour Neville, Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui parler des elfes des bois. La première journée de cours arriva. Les premières années s'étaient levées très excités et les bavardages se faisaient entendre fortement dans la Grande Salle. Ils mangeaient avec appétit et n'attendaient qu'une chose… l'horaire des cours. Alors que le petit déjeuner prenait fin et que l'heure du début des cours approchait, les directeurs de maison se levèrent enfin et distribuèrent les horaires. Harry, Draco et Neville avaient les mêmes cours puisqu'en première année et en deuxième année les cours étaient les même pour tous. Ils perdirent rapidement de leur joie en voyant : Cours de potions, 2h, commun avec les Griffondors. Mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Et même si le courage était pour les Griffondors, les cinq amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots leur bonheur retrouvé, après tout, c'était Severus le professeur de potions, peut-être que tout irait bien. La porte était déjà ouverte quand ils arrivèrent mais aucun élève n'était encore là, pas plus que le professeur. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant que le reste des élèves arrivent et en même temps qu'eux, les ennuis.

- Tiens, tiens, les serpents sont déjà là, ricana un garçon.

- Tu sais bien que c'est leur directeur de maison, Seamus, ils doivent faire attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer, répondit un autre nommé Dean.

- C'est sur, les idiots doivent faire attention, ajouta Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as totalement raison. C'est bien pour ça que nous, au moins, on n'a pas oublié de nous changer, garder notre pyjama, très peu pour nous, dit Harry qui éclata de rire avec les autres Serpentard.

Les trois Griffondors se regardèrent un moment déconcerté pour finalement remarquer qu'ils avaient toujours leur pantalon de pyjama **(2)**. Ils s'étaient tous levé en retard et dans la confusion avaient complètement oublié de mettre leurs pantalons. Ils sortirent en vitesse de la classe, morts de honte et essayant de revenir à temps pour le début du cours. Mais bien sur, pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape était arrivé comme une fusée, fermant la porte et fermant les fenêtres d'un coup de baguette magique, créant ainsi une atmosphère sombre. Il se tourna vers ses élèves, les regardant à tour de rôle comme s'ils n'étaient que des vulgaires cafards. Il fit l'appel silencieusement.

- Qui peut me dire où sont les cornichons qui croient qu'ils peuvent se permettre d'être en retard dans mon cours ?

La main d'Hermionne se leva instantanément et fut suivi plus lentement par la main de Neville, qui voyait là une bonne occasion de se venger pour l'épisode du train. Le sombre professeur ignora la main de la jeune fille.

- Monsieur Londubat, je crois ?

- Oui, monsieur. Il se trouve, professeur, que les élèves manquants ne savaient pas comment s'habiller pour une première journée de classe, alors nous leur avons gentiment fait remarquer que leur bas de pyjama était de très mauvais goût. Ils sont rapidement repartis vers leur dortoir. Nous leur avons pourtant prévenu qu'il n'était pas très bon pour eux d'être en retard lors d'une première journée d'école.

- Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard pour aide envers un pair, Monsieur Londubat. De plus, 30 points en mois pour Griffondors, 10 par personne, pour oser manquer mon cours. Bien commençons. Dans ce cours vous aller apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

C'est à ce moment que les trois retardataires arrivèrent essoufflés, le rouge aux joues et leurs tenues de travers.

- Messieurs Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas, j'imagine.

- Oui, monsieur, dirent-ils.

- Taisez-vous ! Et aller vous asseoir, en plus d'arriver en retard vous dérangez mon cours. 30 points en moins pour Griffondors pour oser vous présenter dans une tenue aussi débraillée. Comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre, vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art merveilleux des potions. Monsieur Weasley, quel est le principal ingrédient pour la potion tue-loup ?

- Je l'ignore monsieur.

- Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Je l'ignore monsieur.

- Où iriez-vous pour trouver du bézoard ?

- Je l'ignore monsieur.

- Il semblerait qu'en plus de ne pas arriver à l'heure vous n'avez rien fait de votre été. 5 points en moins pour Griffondors. Bien, passons maintenant à la théorie, sortez vos livres page…

Se fut ainsi pour le tout le reste du cours, un cours de deux heures, où les Griffondors étaient continuellement rabaissés par Severus alors que les Serpentards, même les idiots comme Crabe et Goyle, furent laissé tranquille. La pause fut bien appréciée par tous avant le premier cours de vol, où à part quelques accrochages mineurs, tel Ron tombant de son balais et se cassant le bras, ou bien Hermione qui se mangea son balais sur le nez, tout se passa très bien. L'histoire de la magie ennuya tout le monde et il apparut nécessaire de se trouver quelque chose à faire en cours et les cours d'astronomie furent assez intéressants. Ainsi passa cette première journée de cours remplit de si nombreuses et si divertissantes aventures.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! C'est la première fois que j'écris des scènes comme avec Lucius et Severus alors pitié soyez sympa ! Aussi je me demandais si vous vouliez vraiment les explications que j'ai fais sur les elfes, veelas et loup-garous, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais seulement écrire qu'Harry avait tout expliqué à Neville sinon et bien je vais faire comme j'ai fait pour les vampires. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et la suite le plus vite possible ! Je suis en vacances en plus donc la semaine prochaine devrait arriver le prochain chapitre !

**1: **Rappelez-vous que ce que j'écris sur les créatures magiques c'est moi qui les a "inventé" comme ça. J'ai fait un mélange de ce que j'aime d'eux et ce que je voulais qu'ils soient.

**2:** Qui n'a jamais rêvé qu'il allait à l'école en pyjama ? Moi si, c'est vraiment gênant ! Surtout quand tu sais que c'est un rêve et que même si tu penses à changer la scène rien ne se passe !


	5. Les ennuis commencent

**_Titre :_** Les ennuis commencent

.

**_Rating : _**M pour mature. Je vais essayer de faire du lemon plus tard dans l'histoire et quelques limes également.

.

**_Genre : _**Romance. Fantastique. Et de la frustration pour les fans de lemon et de yaoi.

.

**_Disclaimer _**: Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf pour l'histoire.

.

**_Spoilers : _**Tous les tomes. Pour le moment nous en sommes toujours à la première année à poudlard. Mais bien sur, l'histoire se fera à ma sauce.

.

**_Paring :_** Les couples du moment sont Sirius/Remus et un étrange Severus/Lucius. Il y a également James et Lily mais je ne fais pas dans les détails pour les couples hétéros.

.

**_Résumé du chapitre : _**L'année scolaire continue tranquillement et les ennuis arrivent les uns après les autres.

.

.

**Attention:**

**_Ceci est un_** **_yaoi ! Donc homophobes s'abstenir évidemment. Je vous rappelle également que c'est une fiction donc je peux inventé tout ce que je veux sauf les personnages d'Harry Potter que ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous voyez des fautes, je vous prierais de bien me le dire également. Je ne vais pas vous tordre le bras si vous ne le faites pas hein. Les personnages sont probablement OOC. Si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles, évitez de lire._**

.

**_._**

**_Je vous conseille quelques fics que j'ai adoré et que j'adore encore ! Aller faire un tour :_**

_- Veela d'abord _de Kelokelo

_- Bazar à Poudlard _de Pauline

_- Les 17 ans d'Harry Potter _de Crapounette

_- Soumet Moi _de Haganemaru

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _**

**_- Adenoide : _**Je ne dirais rien parce que ça enlèverait du mystère à l'histoire.

_**- Neverland : **_J'espère que tu n'es pas morte ou mort de désespoir mais voici la suite tant attendue.

_**- Morgane : **_Je veux bien devenir ton amie Morgane mais je ne sais pas comment on va devenir amie sans moyen de se parler.

**Pour toutes les autres reviews j'espère que je vous ais répondu, sinon j'en suis désolé. Dites le moi et je vous répondrai. **

Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai fait plusieurs modifications dans les chapitres précédents, alors je vous conseils de les relire. Merci aussi à tout le monde qui lit ma fic et qui la mette en alerte et dans leur favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Laissez des commentaires ! Pour ceux qui attendent ce chapitre depuis longtemps je suis vraiment désolé. Chaque fois que je regardais mon ordinateur, je me disais qu'il faudrait que je continue à écrire mais juste y penser je perdais toute ma motivation. Et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire et quoi mettre comme suite. Je m'éloignait de ce que je voulais comme fic. Bref, j'ai tout relu et j'ai changé quelques petites choses. Mon chapitre 5, qui était bien avancé, à été refait au complet. Alors voilà, maintenant vous avez la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Place au chapitre !**

**Les ennuis commencent**

**OoOoO**

La première semaine de cours passa rapidement pour les enfants. Les cours étaient simples et intéressants pour Harry, Draco et Neville. Harry profita d'un moment entre deux cours pour lui expliquer ce qu'il savait sur les elfes comme le voulait Neville. Depuis ce moment, Harry et Neville furent encore plus proche l'un de l'autre. Tellement proche que parfois Draco en était jaloux. Non mais ! C'était lui qui avait grandi avec Harry ! C'était lui, le grand frère protecteur ! On avait pas le droit de lui enlever son petit frère ! Petit frère qui ressemblait plus à un chaton à certain moment d'ailleurs. Comme présentement. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune de Serpentard, peu après le souper, certains faisant leurs devoirs, d'autres en train de parler et Harry assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée d'où sortait un bon feu. Harry avait la tête sur les genoux de Draco et semblait à moitié endormi, ronronnant presque de bonheur tellement il était bien, ainsi au chaud. Neville était dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre un peu plus loin, hors de porté d'oreille.

- Ry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'un jour tu vas m'oublier ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles Dray, répondit un Harry maintenant tout à fait réveillé.

- Et bien, depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, tu es souvent avec Neville à la bibliothèque et tu restes souvent avec les autres également. Alors tu vas sûrement…

- Rien du tout ! Tu es vraiment un idiot Draco Angelus Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas avec eux que j'ai grandit, c'est avec toi ! Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier parce que ça voudrait dire oublier mon passé et je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi ! fini Harry les larmes aux yeux et sur le point de pleurer. Je veux rester avec mon grand frère.

- Ha… Harry, dit Draco, lui aussi les yeux humides, une poussière dans l'œil hein, par le discours du petit brun, qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Je suis désolé Ry. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Neville n'avait pas comprit grand-chose de leurs paroles mais par leurs gestes il avait compris les sentiments qui liaient les deux enfants. Il les trouvait mignon tous les deux. Il se sentait proche d'eux également. Il aurait aimé les connaître avant Poudlard. Ils auraient sûrement été de très bons amis. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement pour tout le monde. Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde prenait leur petit déjeuner, ce fut soudain silencieux dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde lisait l'article apparut ce matin là dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

**_Cambriolage raté à Gringotts _**

_La Gazette du Sorcier a appris hier soir que la célèbre banque sorcière, Gringotts, avait été victime d'un cambriolage. Heureusement le coffre visé avait déjà été vidé peu avant. Ce que contenait ce coffre est malheureusement resté secret. Les gobelins nous ont assurés que les protections misent en place pour protéger les biens de la communauté sorcière avaient été renforcé. Les sorts de protection et le personnel de la banque avaient été augmenté. L'identité du propriétaire de ce coffre est resté secret._

_Votre journaliste, Rita Skeeter._

Le silence qui s'était fait pesant fut brusquement brisé par des dizaines de conversation, chacun y allant de leur suppositions. La table des Serpentards restaient la plus calme, leur réputation étant leur plus grande priorité. Cela prit quand même plusieurs minutes avant que les étudiants se calment pour de bon.

- Draco, ça te dérange si je vais à la bibliothèque tout seul. Je n'ai pas terminé un de mes devoirs.

Étant rassuré sur les sentiments d'Harry, il accepta de laisser ce dernier faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Le jeune brun se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le lieu où tout Serdaigle qui se respecte passait un minimum de trois heures par jour. Pendant le trajet, il ne croisa aucune âme vivante, même les fantômes semblaient avoir disparu. Il en profita pour repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur les elfes et les loups-garous, lui et Neville.

_FLASH BACK_

Les deux jeunes se trouvaient dans le parc, profitant d'une pause de deux heures entre les cours d'Histoire de la magie et Astronomie pour finir de parler des créatures magiques.

- Aller Harry ! Commence par les loups-garous !

- Mais tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas parler des elfes en premier ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur les loups-garous.

- Dans ce cas, je préfère vraiment que tu parles des loups-garous. Autant garder le plus long pour la fin. Mais avant j'ai une question. Tu as dit que vous aviez du sang vampire toi et ta mère, non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Et bien, je me demandais…, continua timidement Neville indécis.

- Quoi ? Vas-y parle ! Ne fais pas ton Poufsouffle Nev, s'agaça Harry.

- Elleboitlesangdetonpère ?

- Hein ?

- Ben, ta mère, elle boit le sang de ton père ?

Harry sourit, ce n'était que ça ! Pas la peine d'être gêné.

- Elle n'a pas besoin d'un calice mais elle n'hésite pas à le mordre une fois de temps en temps. C'est un peu comme une friandise qu'elle mange rarement mais qui fait plaisir parfois. Elle mord aussi quand elle veut se remonter le moral. Elle dit que le goût change selon ce que mange mon père. Elle le préfère au chocolat.

- Drôle de friandise, mais c'est vrai que c'est bon le chocolat.

- Je sais ! Bon les loups-garous. Tu es prêt à écouter ?

- Oui chef !

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

- Comme je le disais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur eux. Ils se transforment à la pleine lune, bien sûr et peuvent naître loup-garou si un de leur parent l'est. Sinon, il y a la morsure. Les jeunes se transforment également comme les adultes. Mais leur venin, le venin qui fait qu'une morsure transforme, le virus, n'est pas assez fort pour transformer une autre personne.

- Tu veux dire que si un jeune comme nous se fait mordre, celui-ci, même s'il nous mord, ne nous transmettra pas le virus ?

- Exactement !

- C'est super ! Et sinon, pour les transformations à la pleine lune ?

- Les jeunes se transforment comme les adultes, à la pleine lune c'est obligatoire. Personne n'a pu l'éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'aucun loup-garou n'a pu s'empêcher de se transformer à la pleine lune, répondit une voix. Peu importe la volonté de ne pas se transformer c'est impossible de ne pas le faire.

Les enfants sursautèrent sous la surprise, ils n'avaient pas entendu les pas qui s'approchaient d'eux.

- Remus ! Ça ne va pas de nous faire peur comme ça, s'écria Harry.

- Désolé, désolé ! ria l'homme. Alors comme ça tu fais un cours sur les loups-garous à ton ami, Harry.

- Oui, il est intéressé par les créatures magiques, samedi dernier je lui ai parlé des vampires.

- Vraiment ? Et tu lui as répondu quoi quand il t'a demandé comment tu connaissais tout ça ?

- Il m'a répondu qu'il en avait un à la maison, répondit Neville, la voix hésitante entre timidité et arrogance face à un inconnu, vivre avec de vrais Serpentard changeaient son comportement.

- Oh, je vois. Eh bien Harry fait attention à ce qu'il ne t'entende pas parler ainsi de lui sinon il pourrait te le faire regretter. Même chose pour moi d'ailleurs, répondit Remus avec un sourire malicieux. Amusez-vous bien les enfants, j'ai un cabot à aller voir, murmura Remus suavement.

Ils regardèrent le loup-garou partir, Harry avec un sourire et Neville avec des points d'interrogation plein la tête.

- C'était qui, Harry ? demanda Neville, la tête toujours pleine de question.

- Mon deuxième parrain, Remus Lupin. Il est en couple avec Sirius qui est mon premier parrain. C'est lui qu'il est venu voir.

- Sirius ? Tu veux dire le professeur assistant Black ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, la vie à la maison doit être dure non ?

- Pas du tout, rit Harry, c'est une maison remplie de rires et de blagues qu'ils se font à tour de rôle, les plus acharnés sont Severus et Sirius. Parfois ça devient lourd mais c'est là que maman intervient. Elle fait régner la paix en maître !

- Pourquoi monsieur Lupin semble en connaître autant sur les loups-garous ?

- Parce qu'il est un loup-garou, bien sur.

- HEIN !

Le cri résonna dans tout le parc faisant fuir les oiseaux des alentours et déclenchant le rire d'un homme qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'école.

- Tu veux dire que cet homme, cet homme gentil qui est bien habillé, en bonne santé et amusant c'est un loup-garou ?

- C'est cela ! Et c'est un des plus puissant en plus ! Tellement puissant qu'il peut se transformer quand il le veut sauf à la pleine lune parce que tous les loups-garous sont obligés de se transformer. Il n'y a aucun moyen de ne pas se transformer mais les plus puissants arrivent à se contrôler. Ils ne deviennent pas des bêtes sauvages tueuses. Ils sont un peu comme des gros chiens, tu vois.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Tu n'as qu'à retenir que les plus puissants ne sont pas toujours les plus dangereux. Remus est doux comme un agneau tant que l'on ne fait pas de mal à sa meute.

- Et ça meute c'est qui ?

- Ses amis, sa famille, ce sont les seules personnes en qui il peut avoir leur confiance et leur respect.

- D'accord. Et… ils ont des compagnons eux aussi ?

- Oui, au même titre que les veelas, les vampires, les elfes et tout autres créatures magiques.

- Ça veut di…

- Oui, Sirius est l'âme sœur de Remus. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à mon parrain, Remus deviendrait soit fou et tuerait quiconque s'en prenant à son homme, soit il mourait parce que celui-ci serait mort. Dans de rare cas, il survit et concentre toute sa force à protéger le reste de sa meute.

- Alors espérons qu'il n'arrive rien n'est-ce pas, dit Neville.

- En effet. Bon passons aux elfes ! Tu ne veux pas que je te parle des Veelas, tu es sûr ?

- Non, ça va, ma grand-mère l'a déjà fait.

- D'accord. Alors, les elfes vivent en communion avec la nature, ils sont très agiles, on dirait presque qu'ils volent d'arbres en arbres. Ils arrivent à communiquer avec les créatures qui vivent dans les forêts. Ils n'ont pas obligatoirement un compagnon qui leurs sont prédestinés malgré ce que j'en ai dit. C'est rare qu'ils n'en aient pas mais c'est déjà arrivé. Ils sont assez semblables aux Veelas en fait. Ils peuvent avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux, en fait c'est plus une aptitude naturelle, ils savent naturellement comment combattre, quoi faire pour guérir les blessures, etc. Ils sont d'apparence très jeunes et très beaux comme les vampires mais ils ont des oreilles pointues et ont une apparence plus svelte, presque androgyne. Les elfes sont les cousins des Dryades et des Nymphes. Ils ont un certain don pour la musique, en plus de vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Certains sont très réputés pour leurs dons de guérison. Grâce à leur agilité, ils manipulent les arcs très facilement ainsi que les lames courtes, poignards, dagues, coutelas, épées à une main. On considère les elfes comme des sages, refusant de prendre part à une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. Ils sont des pacifistes dans l'âme.

- Ils y a plusieurs races d'elfes, je crois pas vrai ? On dit que les elfes noirs sont mauvais, c'est vrai ?

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Harry doucement alors que l'on pouvait voir un peu de colère dans ses yeux. La seule chose que fait leur nom, c'est montrer, d'une certaine façon, où ils vivent. Mais les sorciers sont ignorants et n'écoutent que les rumeurs, ils ne cherchent pas à savoir ! Les elfes noirs sont appelés ainsi parce qu'ils détestent être sous les feux de la rampe. Ils n'aiment pas se montrer, ils sont timides, secrets, ils n'aiment pas attirer le regard sur eux et c'est pour cela qu'on dit qu'ils sont noirs. Parce qu'ils tiennent à leur intimité.

- …

- Dis moi Neville, j'ai l'air méchant, sauvage et sans pitié ? demanda Harry soudainement plus triste.

Le jeune garçon regarda le petit brun et ne vit que de la bonté dans son visage, de la joie de vivre, de l'amour pour toute chose et de la tristesse envers sa réaction.

- Non. Non, tu n'es pas méchant du tout Harry, c'est même le contraire, tu débordes d'amour.

- Alors, retient bien ce que tu as entendu Neville, parce que c'est un demi-elfe noir que tu regardes en ce moment.

Neville regarda Harry sous le choc. Il se rappelait qu'il avait déjà entendu qu'Harry était un elfe mais pas un elfe noir. Il se secoua un peu, il était peut-être un elfe noir mais c'était son ami, son premier ami.

- Ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es mon ami Harry, ça ne change rien du tout, dit Neville en se levant. Tu viens ? On va aller manger ? Les émotions ça creusent.

La conversation c'était terminé ainsi et ils étaient aller rejoindre Draco et les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Alors qu'il approchait de la bibliothèque, un léger sourire sur le visage, il cru entendre une voix crier après une autre. Il allait passer son chemin croyant qu'il s'était trompé lorsqu'il entendit un autre cri. À la fois inquiet et curieux, Harry s'approcha doucement d'une salle de classe à l'écart des autres et dont la porte était légèrement ouverte. Il voyait le directeur de l'école mais pas la personne à qui il parlait.

- Je vous avais demandé de m'apporter cet objet avant qu'on ne l'enlève alors où est-il ?

- Il n'y était déjà plus lorsque je suis arrivé. On a du le sortir plus tôt que prévu.

- Espèce d'incompétent ! Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu ?

- Non monsieur, il n'y avait personne.

- Au moins, voilà une chose que vous avez fait comme il le faut. Allez-vous en. Je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous.

Il devait y avoir une autre porte dans cette pièce car même si Harry était parti ce cacher plus loin derrière une statue, la seule personne qui sorti de la salle fut le directeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant le jeune homme.

- Que fais-tu ici, Harry ?

- Euh… Je…, Harry sorti lentement de sa cachette le rouge aux joues. Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur. J'ai cru entendre crier et je me suis approché. Je n'ai pas pu comprendre grand-chose vous savez.

- Tu aurais dû continuer ton chemin, Harry. Mais, ce n'est pas très grave. Tous les enfants sont curieux à ton âge. Je voudrais seulement te dire de faire attention à ce que tu fais. Tous les adultes ne sont pas de gentilles personnes.

- Oui, je sais monsieur.

- Bien, dis moi, Harry, tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Ou… Oui, monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Une simple question. Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant.

Harry regarda le vieux sorcier partir, à la fois intrigué et inquiet. Il avait été très gêné de voir qu'il avait été surpris dans cette position mais également parce qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le directeur. Ses parents ne tenaient pas vraiment à ce que le vieil homme s'approche de leur famille. Il avait trop tendance à vouloir manipuler tout le monde. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il repris sa route. Il fini rapidement son devoir, prit le livre qu'il cherchait et retourna dans sa salle commune, ne voulant pas rester seul plus longtemps. Il voulait surtout parler de se qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Lorsqu'il arriva, il était essoufflé et légèrement rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?

Draco avait l'air inquiet de la voir ainsi. Le blond se leva du canapé où il était et s'approcha du petit brun. Il le prit sans ses bras et l'amena s'asseoir avec lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre d'arrivé, heureusement.

- Aller Ry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Je… J'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure.

- C'était quoi ?

- Ben, c'était étrange. J'ai surpris une conversation entre le directeur Dumbledore et quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu.

- Et alors ? Le directeur est dans son école, il parle à qui il veut, non ?

- Je sais mais, c'était bizarre. Il semblait en colère contre l'autre homme. L'homme devait lui apporter quelque chose mais il n'a pas pu, l'objet avait déjà disparu.

- De quoi il parlait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne l'ont jamais dit.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun dans leurs pensées.

- Il y a eu autre chose ? demanda ensuite Draco.

- Ben, le directeur savait que j'avais entendu une partie de leur conversation. J'étais caché mais il savait que j'étais là. Il semblait étrange. Il avait l'air en colère mais essayait de le cacher. Il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas écouter ce qui ne me regarde pas et tout de suite après que ce n'était pas grave. Comme si il aurait voulu me punir mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

- …

- Je… Je crois qu'il m'a menacé.

- QUOI ?

Le blond c'était levé d'un bond, soudainement en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien mais…

- Mais quoi !

- Ben, il a changé de ton et m'a dit de faire attention, que ce n'était pas tous les adultes qui étaient gentils. Son regard aussi était étrange. Après il a fait comme si de rien était, il m'a demandé si j'avais lu la Gazette.

- Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Je sais seulement il y a peut-être un lien entre le cambriolage de Gringotts et l'objet que voulait le directeur, un objet qui n'était déjà plus là quand l'homme qu'il avait engagé à voulu le prendre.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu veux faire quoi Harry ? On a que onze ans.

Harry garda le silence un moment, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

- On va attendre un peu. Voir s'il se passe autre chose. Et si jamais ce que je crois est juste, on en parlera avec ton père et mon parrain.

- Pourquoi seulement eux ? Pourquoi pas Severus ou tes parents.

- Si on en parle à ton père, c'est sur qu'il va en parler à Severus. Et puis mes parents ont le droit a un peu de repos.

Sur cette longue conversation, les deux enfants allèrent rejoindre autres garçons de premières années de Serpentard dans le dortoir. Le lendemain, ils auraient leur premier cours de vol en commun avec les Griffondors. Alors il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils se reposent. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil commençait déjà à s'élever dans le ciel, alors ils dépêchèrent pour se préparer et aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous les enfants vivant avec des sorciers connaissaient le vol sur un balai et ils en avaient tous fait au moins une fois, soit avec un parent soit avec un petit balai pour enfant, mais voler pour de vrai, sur un balai normal et seul, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais fait. Gardant un air digne et calme, les Verts et Argents mangèrent tranquillement et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils allaient passer la porte quand ils entendirent des élèves parler avec Hagrid, le garde chasse.

- Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde tous les deux. Cette histoire ne concerne que le directeur et Nicolas Flamel.

- Mais Hagrid, la pierre…

- Ça suffit. Vous avez un cours dans quelques minutes. Je ne veux plus vous voir pour aujourd'hui.

Les voix se turent et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, les plus légers s'approchant d'eux alors que les autres s'éloignaient rapidement. À leur grande surprise, ce fut Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui apparu devant eux. À leur vue, les yeux du Griffondors se plissèrent.

- On espionne les autres, maintenant ? Vous n'êtes que de sales serpents.

- On ne t'espionnait pas la belette. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, tu te trouves dans le Hall d'entré. Tout le monde aurait pu entendre ta conversation minable. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu voulais t'acheter une copine ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'argent. C'est bien pour ça que tu t'habilles avec des loques ?

- Vas te faire…

- Ça suffit Monsieur Weasley. 10 points en moins pour Griffondors pour avoir agressé des camarades de classe.

Surprit, le Griffondor se retourna et tomba face à Severus Snape, leur professeur de potions.

- Mais c'est pas juste, gueula Hermione qui jusque là était resté silencieuse.

- 20 points en moins pour avoir insulté et postillonné sur un professeur Miss Weasley et maintenant je vous conseil de partir avant que je vous le fasse regretter.

Il regarda les deux Griffondors sortir de la pièce et après avoir sourit aux élèves de sa maison, il parti également. Harry et les autres se regardèrent en souriant et s'en allèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain tous les Griffondors étaient déjà présent et le professeur également. Celle-ci était une jeune femme ni trop vieille ni trop jeune, les cheveux gris et, très étrange, des yeux jaunes.

- Bienvenues à tous. Vous êtes à votre premier cours de vol. Que tout le monde se place à droite de leur balai. Allons, dépêchons.

Les élèves lui obéirent rapidement, pour la plupart très excité alors que d'autre était extrêmement nerveux.

- Parfais. Étendez votre main au dessus de votre balai et vous dites « HOP ».

Au moment où il dit le mot « magique », le balai alla se mettre directement dans la main de Potter Junior. Pour Draco, il fallut un peu plus de temps. Ronald Weasley reçut le balai sur le nez et se mis presque à pleurer sous les rires des autres. Neville, lui, eut beaucoup de difficulté à faire venir le balai mais y arriva avant Hermione qui était enragé de ne pas réussir. Lorsque les élèves eurent chacun leur balai, le cours continua. À la fin du cours tous les élèves étaient content en se dirigeant vers les cachots pour leur premier cours de potions qui se passa parfaitement. Les Rouges et Ors avaient perdus énormément de points alors que les Verts et Argents en avaient gagné grâce à Draco et Harry qui avait fait une très belle potions. Ils ne virent même pas le temps passé qu'Halloween était déjà là. La journée avait très mal commencé pour Draco. Il avait eu une panne d'oreiller et était arrivé en retard au cours de métamorphose et avait fait perdre des points à sa maison. Ensuite il y avait eu le cours de botanique ou il s'était fait mordre par une mandragore. Et pour finir il y avait eu Pansy. Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller, le prendre par le bras, de piailler dans ses oreilles.

- Pansy.

- Oui, Draco chéri ?

- Ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas et fous-moi la paix !

- Mais mon petit Dray ! On va se marier !

- Non, Pansy, je ne vais pas me marier avec, tu m'énerves, tu me colles toujours et tu es moche alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Et sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il continua à manger. Neville observait la jeune fille pendant ce temps-là, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Quand elle remarqua que Neville la regardait, elle se leva et sorti rapidement de la Grande Salle.

- Je crois que tu as été méchant avec elle, Draco. Elle n'en a pas mérité autant.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir made in Malfoy, se sentant quand même légèrement coupable. La jeune fille avait seulement fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

_**Pendant ce temps**_

- Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, je veux que vous tentiez de le sortir.

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Faites comme vous voulez.

- Bien.

_**Retour au présent**_

On ne vit plus Pansy de toute la journée et les garçons n'y pensèrent plus. Jusqu'à ce que le dîner arrive. Une jeune Serpentarde, Milicent Bulstrode, une jeune fille assez grasse mais qui allait sûrement devenir une belle jeune femme en grandissant, discutait avec ses amies.

- On dit que Pansy c'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Elle a passé sa journée a y pleurer.

Les garçons se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en faire que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sous la poussée du professeur Quirrell.

- Un Troll ! Y'a un Troll dans le donjon ! J'ai cru bon de venir vous avertir.

Il s'évanouit juste après.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'attends vos commentaires ! Dites-moi si c'est bon et si vous voyez des fautes. Je sais qu'il y en a puisque j'en ai corrigé plein quand j'ai réécris mon chapitre. Bonne journée !

1 : J'ai appris que son nom original était Hooch qui voulait dire gnôle qui désigne de l'alcool. Bibine fait également référence à la bière.


End file.
